Raising Draco's Son
by The Evil Sheep
Summary: Hermione has a son, Nick, as he grows older Nick wonders more and more about his father but Hermione doesn't plan on revealing his identity soon...but can a meeting in Fluorish and Blotts change things around?
1. The Night

**Author's Note: This is our first fan fiction because we kept on getting bored with the other ideas!**

**Disclaimer: we don't any of this Blah! Blah! You know what we're gonna write and we don't own Pocahontas.**

**Now on with the story:**

**Chapter 1: The Night**

Hermione sat on the foot of her bed in the head dorms and surveyed the mess surrounding her. Empty fire whisky bottles littered the floor along with several unconscious seventeen-year-olds.

It was an end of school celebration and the 7th years were all in the head dorms for a dusk-till-dawn celebration.

'I've spiked the potato chips' Goyle announced proudly to Crabbe 'and everyone except for her' he jerked his thick thumb in Hermione's direction 'has eaten one! Even me! In about 10 seconds everyone will do and see what they want!'

Sure enough Hermione saw Dean point to a wall with a Chudley Cannons Poster tacked carelessly to it and shouted 'LOOK EVERYONE IT"S POCAHONTAS!'

Off course it wasn't Pocahontas and Dean ran into the wall and knocked himself out.

'Aww look Hawwy Dean fells asweep. Ha hahaha' exclaimed Ron and swayed a little.

It had gone on long enough. Hermione needed to find Professor McGonagall before someone was seriously injured. She stood up from her bed, which was littered with chip packets and headed for the door.

She had no sooner stood up, when suddenly a pair of strong hands pushed her in the chest making her topple over back into bed.

'Hey' yelled Hermione. But she chocked on her words in surprise when she saw a pair of cold grey eyes staring hungrily into hers. She scrambled away and sat paralysed with fear on her crisp white pillows as the blonde haired figure crawled on top of her. Hermione struggled to get out of bed but the strong hands pushed her into the mounds of chip packets.

'GET OFF ME MALFOY!' screamed Hermione as she turned her head to the side to see Goyle staggering toward her with a glass of vile smelling potion. He forced it into her mouth. The sounds around the room grew faint and Hermione lay limply on the bed.

'Pansy' moaned Draco in a dazed fashion. 'Lalalalalalalalala' sung Draco in a drugged demented way.

Hermione stared at Draco, she wanted to scream, she wanted to punch him, but she couldn't move. She watched as he ripped off her robes then his. No, no, NO! She wanted to scream and scratch those cold eyes. Draco kissed her neck and she felt his rough beard on her cheek.

Get off… Get off… she pleaded silently she felt cold without her robes and she could feel his cold eyes boring into hers. Hermione saw the Chudley Cannons Poster out of the corner of her eye and she watched the little figures on brooms wiz around the poster trying not to notice the smell of whisky on his breath and his body on the bare skin.

She watched as one orange clad figure dodged bludger after bludger until her eyes blurred the poster from view…

**A/N: That's all for now. Please read and review.**


	2. The Horrid Question

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. We wanna hear how we can improve this story so sit back and review. Criticism is welcome.**

**Chapter 2: The Horrid Question**

**Four years later:**

'Mummy, mummy, wake up!'

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes to see her 4 year old son Nicholas (Nick for short) sitting at the foot of her bed looking at her with his big silver-blue eyes (so much like his father's, thought Hermione).

'What is it dear?' asked Hermione

'Mummy. I was wondering where my daddy is.'

Hermione's eyes grew wide. She couldn't tell him that. She looked around the room desperately looking for an excuse to change the subject and she found one when she looked at the clock. It was 4 o'clock in the morning.

'Nick why don't we talk in the morning, dear, it's very early'

'But mummy I want to know now' said Nick shivering slightly

Hermione pulled him towards her and put the cover over him.

'Nick, darling, your father was a very nice man and he loved you very much but I don't know where he is now' Hermione whispered running her hands through her son's platinum blonde hair.

Nick looks a lot like his father thought Hermione. They had the same eyes, same hair and the same sharp facial features and the same hands. The only thing that Hermione wished wasn't the same was the personality.

Hermione wandered why Nick had asked about his father at such a ridiculous time in the morning. But she didn't ask him because he was already asleep. She wandered what made her son think of the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

Draco was completely oblivious of the fact that he was the father of her son and Hermione didn't plan on telling him soon either.

She fell asleep holding Nick tightly in her arms thinking of Draco.


	3. Pregnant?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm gonna try to make this chapter a bit longer.**

**Chapter 3: Pregnant?**

Hermione woke up early the next morning to the bright sun shining in her eyes. She saw Nick lying next to her and suddenly remembered the events of the previous night. She got up silently so she wouldn't wake him and made her way to the bathroom to shower.

She came out fifteen minutes later to find Nick sitting up awake on her bed.

'D'you wanna go to Diagon Alley today?' she asked

Nick nodded and jumped up into Hermione's lap. She carried him down to the kitchen and put him down onto a chair. She then started making Nick's favourite breakfast, blueberry pancakes.

As she stirred the mixture she thought of when she had first found out she was pregnant with Nick. She had really wanted to get an abortion, but now that she thought about it she was glad she hadn't…

**Flashback:**

_It had been a month since Harry, Ron and Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione was training to become a Healer. She'd passed her NEWT's with an 'Outstanding' in every subject and it had been her ambition for quiet some time now. Harry and Ron were obviously training to become aurors, but the idea of becoming an auror had never really appealed to Hermione, she didn't really enjoy putting herself in danger. _

_It was her dream to grow up and settle down with a family. She'd find the perfect husband and have beautiful children with him. But little did she know that some thing was about to occur that would shatter that dream forever. _

_Hermione had started training a couple of weeks ago. At this particular time she was making a potion for curing burns. It required very strict instructions and the potion-maker's full attention. But Hermione was finding it hard to concentrate._

_Lately she'd been feeling very ill and lost control of her temper over simple things. As she added mashed cow's eyes to her potion a wave of nausea hit her and she had to grab the table for support. The next thing she knew she was running to the bathrooms and vomiting as she made it just in time. _

_She came out of the bathrooms wiping sweat of her brow. When she came back to her cauldron she found that it had blown up and a fellow healer-in-training, Lisa was cleaning up the mess. As she saw Hermione coming she looked at her with worried eyes. _

'_Are you ok 'Mione' she asked kindly 'I saw you run to the bathrooms, what happened?'_

'_Oh nothing I'm fine Lisa, just feeling a bit ill' replied Hermione_

'_But 'Mione this has been happening for a few days now. Here I'll take you to get checked up.' _

_Besides all her protests, Hermione ended up going. She was now lying on a hospital bed while a Healer did a few tests on her. _

'_Really…I'm fine…' said Hermione 'just a bit stressed that's all' _

_The Healer smiled knowingly in her direction, making Hermione scowl. _

'_Well Miss Granger, these tests show you're in perfectly good condition-'_

'_See' Hermione said to Lisa who was standing in the corner, watching. _

'_-But I don't think you're aware of this but you're pregnant' the Healer continued as though there had been no interruption._

_Hermione's brain froze. WHAT did she just say? Pregnant? _

'_PREGNANT?' she screamed 'I CAN'T BE PREGNANT'_

'_These results show that you are exactly 1 and a half months pregnant' said the healer_

_Hot tears poured down Hermione's face as she realised what had just happened. She was pregnant, with Malfoy's kid. How did she know this? Because he was the only one she'd ever slept with, that stupid git she thought. What would she do? She was scared, scared of how her friends would react. Scared of how her parents would react. Scared of what would happed if HE found out…_

'Mummy?' called a small voice snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

'Oh sorry dear, I was just thinking' she said placing a plate of nice hot pancakes in front of her son. She shook her head and began to eat her breakfast. Her mind straying of to the night she had been raped.

**A/N: That's all for now. So wat d'you think. Reviews ppl.**

**Until next time, The Evil Sheep**


	4. Flourish & Blotts

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. Thanx 2 all ma reviewers n if you'd bin waitin for this stry then I'm sorry cuz after writin de 2nd chap. I started 2 think it was really crap but cuz u guys luv it so much I decided to update neways I lyk reading beta than writin. So now on wit de stry hope u guys lyk it.**

Chapter 3-Flourish & Blotts 

Hermione apparated into Diagon Alley holding Nick tightly in her arms but as soon as they got there he literally flew out of Hermione's hands and into the nearest shop: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Hermione chuckled softly and followed him inside.

The shop was full of the usual crowd of hyperactive people looking at the displays of all the Weasley products. Hermione had to admit the twins had developed their store pretty well and now they earned thousands.

Hermione found Nick standing near a display of large boxes that read 'Prankster'.

'Mummy what are these?' he asked jumping up and down

'I don't know dear' she replied 'maybe…'

'These, Nick m'boy, are the latest kits for playing every single practical joke known to the Wizarding World. It's just a thing a young prankster like you needs.'

Hermione turned around to find a beaming Fred standing behind her. She hugged him and turned back around facing Nick.

'I don't think you need one of those' she said

'But mummy' whined Nick

'Look, on the box it says '8 years and up' you're only half that age'

'OK. Then can I have one of them?' he said pointing to the cage containing Pygmy Puffs

'OK dear, Ginny had one, it wasn't harmful or anything'

Ten minutes later they were walking out of the shop with Nick holding his new fluffy green Pygmy Puff that he'd named Squeak. As they made their way down the busy street Nick said 'can we go to the book store?'

'Yeah sure but why?' asked Hermione

'Coz we should get more bedtime stories coz we've already read the ones I have too many times'

'Yes OK' said Hermione as she made her way to the bookstore holding Nick's hand tightly. As soon as they stepped into the shop, Hermione saw two familiar faces.

'Harry, Ginny' she said hugging them both 'it's so good to see you'

'Good to see you too 'Mione' said Ginny

As the old friends talked merrily about recent events none of them noticed Nick walk to the back of the store. About fifteen minutes later Harry and Ginny left the shop and it was only then did Hermione realise that Nick was missing. She began panicking as she looked around the whole store for him. She didn't find him.

She walked down the aisle looking around frantically when she bumped into someone and fell backwards.

'Watch where you're going Mudblood' said a cold voice from on top of her. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring down at her. Her heart suddenly stopped when she saw that he was holding Nick. 'They look so perfect' said a voice in the back of her mind 'just like it was always supposed to be' Hermione shook the thoughts out of her head and stood up.

'Mummy' cried Nick as Hermione brushed dust of her

'This is your mummy' said Draco his eyes growing as wide as galleons. Then he smirked 'yuck, who the hell in their right mind would sleep with you, they must've been drugged or something'

Hermione's mind began racing as he said this. He couldn't possibly know she thought to herself. Then Hermione lifted Nick out of Malfoy's arms and started walking away but Malfoy followed her.

'So who's his father, huh Granger? Is it Weasley? Potter? Pity he looks like neither of you. Or did you adopt him Granger? That's it isn't it? You were too lonely in life so you decided to adopt a kid seeing as you could never have one yourself'

At the moment it was taking all of Hermione's self control to resist the urge of slapping him across the face. She just kept walking until she reached the kid's section. She picked up a book full of bedtime stories and held it up to Nick.

'Is this ok?' she asked. Nick nodded and she turned around to walk to the counter but Malfoy was blocking her way. She rolled her eyes 'Get out of the way Malfoy' she said

'You know what Granger he reminds me of someone' he said as though he hadn't heard her 'but I can't put my finger on it'

How thick can you get, thought Hermione, couldn't he see it, hadn't he looked in a mirror lately or something.

'Just get out of the way Malfoy' she said sighing

'Not until you tell me who his father is' he drawled

'FINE' she yelled causing a few people to look at them.

'Well?'

'You're the bloody father'

Malfoy scoffed 'Yeah you wish Granger. Ha! I'm the father. I wouldn't ever sleep with you, you're only saying it coz you fancy me or something'

'Believe it or not, it's true'

'How can it be? I don't ever remember…'

'You wouldn't remember. Them baboons you called friends drugged the potato chips and you thought I was Parkinson'

'Prove it'

'Fine come to my house at eight tonight and I'll show you'

'Show me what exactly'

'My memory of that night'

'Whatever Granger'

With that he turned on his heel and walked away and Hermione went to pay for the book.

**A/N: dat's all for now ppls. I'm really tired. So if you want more review cuz if I don't get reviews I aint gonna update! ;) cyas all. O I decided to include a little sneak preview:**

Malfoy pushed Hermione up against the wall, causing her to whimper 'I'm giving you the choice of either coming to live with me at the mansion or never seeing Nick ever again…'

**So Until Nxt Time**

**The Evil Sheep**


	5. Pensieve

**/N: thanx 4 all de gud reviews ppl. I luv u's all. Neways here's de nxt chap hope u all lyk it. **

It was around eight and Hermione has just put her pensieve on the table when the door knocked. She went to answer it. She knew who it was. She slowly creaked the door open and saw Malfoy standing there.

He look's kind of hot she thought as the silvery full moon illuminated his pale face and platinum blonde hair.

'Like something you see, Granger' he drawled

Hermione quickly snapped about the 'interesting thoughts' about Malfoy. 'No' she said simply and allowed him to enter her house.

As Malfoy entered he looked around. The walls were literally covered in pictures of Nick. He had to admit he looked a lot like him. But he had to make sure; you could never know when it came to Granger. He followed her into the kitchen.

Hermione took her wand a placed it at her temple, pulling out a silverly white strand. The sooner I get this over with the better she thought to herself as she placed the strand in the pensieve.

They both looked down into the silvery mist as it swirled around, both Hermione and Draco entered the pensieve and soon they were standing in the heads common room, where the seventh years were running around like headless chooks.

They watched as Goyle sprinkled white powder all over the huge bowl of potato chips and went to tell Crabbe what he had accomplished. A few minutes later they saw Malfoy come up to the bowl, took a handful of chips, shoved them in his mouth hungrily and swallowed hugely.

Then he looked around until his eyes met Hermione's. He seemed hypnotised at the sight of her and walked up to her like a zombie. He pushed her onto the bed and brought his lips crashing down on hers.

Malfoy watched in horror as he kissed Hermione all over the face and then ripped of her robes and threw them to the ground. His mind was racing. He'd never bed a girl against her will, that was just wrong. He saw himself stop kissing her and…

At this point Hermione roughly grabbed Malfoy's wrist and pulled him out of the pensieve a few seconds later they were standing back in Hermione kitchen.

'Well is that enough proof for you' asked Hermione crossing her arms

Draco didn't answer. He wanted to apologise. But then he thought Malfoy's don't apologise. It's a sign of weakness.

'Yeah, Granger' he said looking back into her eyes 'that's enough proof'

'So…'

'So what'

'Nothing' said Hermione rolling her eyes and picked up he pensieve walking over the cupboard to put it away.

'So I'll go wake up Nick, he's gonna live with me for the next four years'

'What?' cried Hermione dropping the pensieve causing it to smash she repaired it with her wand and put it away turning to face Malfoy. 'What d'you mean Nick's gonna live with you?'

'Well he lived with you for four years now he can live with me for four'

'You can't do that' Hermione cried

'Well it isn't my fault you didn't tell me'

'I couldn't have told you, you wouldn't have believed me'

'You could've showed me the memory like you did now'

'But-'

'You can't tell me that Nick has never wondered where his father is'

Hermione tried to argue back but the events of the previous night came flooding back to her and she shut her mouth and looked at the floor.

'Ok I'll make a deal' said Malfoy suddenly causing Hermione to look up 'you come and live with me at the Manor or you forget all about Nick and he can live with me for the rest of his life' said Malfoy smirking

'That is the most unfair deal that I've ever heard of and like I'd ever come to live at that dump you call a Manor'

'Look Granger' growled Malfoy pushing Hermione up against the wall causing her to whimper 'you either come to live with me at the Manor or you never see Nick ever again.'

'Ok, ok, I'll come and-'

'Mummy' called a small voice from the hallway, making Malfoy let go of Hermione instantly. 'Mummy' called the voice again but this time it was closer. Draco whirled around to see Nick standing in the doorway of the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He was wearing a set of dark blue pyjamas with large green frogs on them. He was clutching a teddy bear in his left hand.

'What is it dear' asked Hermione coming out from behind Malfoy

'I just had a…hey what's he doing here' he asked noticing Malfoy for the first time. Then he looked from Malfoy to Hermione, and then he smirked, making Hermione cringe. He looked exactly like Malfoy when he'd done that. Nick walked up to Hermione, climbed up into her lap and whispered something in her ear making Hermione look at him with a shocked expression as she shook her head violently. Nick simply shrugged and nuzzled into Hermione shoulder and fell a sleep after a few minutes.

Hermione slowly carried Nick up to his bedroom, Malfoy followed but she didn't realise. Malfoy stood in the doorway as Hermione tucked Nick into bed. As he looked around he could easily tell that she'd spoilt him because the room was literally stuffed with toys, books and games.

Hermione kissed Nick on the forehead and turned around with a small smile on her face, it disappeared instantly when she saw Draco standing in the doorway. She walked passed him and closed the door, leaving it open a little so that some light flowed into the room.

Draco opened his mouth as if to say some thing but putting a finger to her lips and making a sharp shushing sound. Then she gestured for him to follow her back downstairs.

When they were back in the kitchen Draco asked 'so when are we going to tell him'

'I don't know ' replied Hermione knowing very well who he meant by 'him' 'I don't know how to'

'What d'you mean you don't know how to just go up to him and-'

'It isn't that simple' said Hermione 'he's only a little kid. He'll have hard time believing me because we'll be arguing 24/7 and-'

'Well then we can stop arguing and start being civilised towards each other'

Hermione was shocked. Those words coming out of Malfoy's mouth just didn't sound right. 'Ok then. We'll have to call each other by our first names because it's be stupid if we didn't'

'Fine by me' replied Draco

'You really want him to live with you don't you' said Hermione softly

'Maybe I do. Well I'm off I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick you both up'

'Tomorrow?' Asked Hermione shocked

'Yes _Hermione_, tomorrow' he said putting a lot of emphasis on the word Hermione. And with that he walked out the door and apparated.

Hermione fell a sleep that night having nightmares that always seemed to end in _Draco _taking Nick away from her.

**A/N: that's all ppl. Reviews plz. **


	6. Running Away & Packing

**A/N: Sry guys 4 not updating sooner but I was havin lyk a total writers block, I couldn't figure ou how 2 continue da stry. Anyways here's de nxt chap. **

Chapter 6: Running Away & Packing

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned as she rolled over onto her stomach and looked at her clock. It was 6am. Hermione rubbed her eyes and stared at the clock again. Suddenly she remembered exactly why she had set her alarm to such an early time in the morning: Flourish and Blotts…Malfoy…deal…

At this point Hermione jumped out of bed and began to dress. Then she pulled out a suitcase from under her bed and started throwing stuff into it. 'Oh stuff this' she thought pulling out her wand and accioing everything into the trunk.

Then she ran to Nick's room and accioed some of his stuff into the suitcase and shook him awake, gently. As she helped Nick get dressed she thought about last night. There was no way in hell that she would let Malfoy take Nick and she'd rather die than live at the Malfoy Manor. She was going to run away.

She picked Nick up in one hand and her suitcase in the other and ran down the stairs. Just as she opened the door…

'Going somewhere Granger?' asked a smirking Malfoy

Hermione dropped her suitcase in shock and the contents spilt out, but she didn't care. 'What are you doing here Malfoy?'

'I thought you might need some help packing' he replied, pointing to the five house elves lined up behind him

'Oh how very thoughtful of you' Hermione replied rolling her eyes

'So where were you going again? You wouldn't be thinking about running away would you because that would be very bad' drawled Malfoy

'Mummy, what's going on?' asked Nick, in a small sleepy voice

'I see you haven't told him yet' said Malfoy 'you have to do it sometime soon. Maybe I should do it. Nick I-'

'No' interrupted Hermione 'you can't just got out and tell him'

'And why not?'

'Because he's only a little kid and you can't throw something so big at him just like that'

'Well can I at least come in?'

Hermione sighed and stepped aside to let Malfoy in and after ordering one of the house elves to pick up Hermione's stuff he followed her into the living room. Malfoy looked around, like the hallway it was covered photos of Nick and Hermione. 'OK how do we do this then?' he asked Hermione

'I don't know' mumbled Hermione

'GOD DAMNIT GRANGER WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO BLOODY FRUSTRATING' yelled Malfoy

'Oh bite me' muttered Hermione.

'You'd like that wouldn't you'

Hermione was shocked 'you're such an asshole Malfoy'

'Am not…'

'Are too an asshole Malfoy!' piped up Nick who was sitting cross legged on the couch

Hermione looked at her son with wide eyes. Never had she heard such language from her son 'see now look what you did' she said looking accusingly at Malfoy.

'I did? If I heard you correctly you're the one who called me an asshole'

'asshooooole' said Nick

'Nick' snapped Hermione 'you repeat that word one more time and-'

'But Mummy you said it too'

'Ganger got told by a four year old' said Malfoy in a singsong voice.

'Oh shut up Malfoy. We're meant to be telling him you're his father-' at that Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth and looked at Nick.

'What?' asked Nick his eyes growing wide 'this is my daddy?'

Hermione glanced at Malfoy and then back at Nick. She slowly removed her hands from her mouth and said 'yes dear, this is your daddy'

At first Nick just sat there staring at Malfoy wide-eyed, then he literally flew to him and wrapped his tiny arms around his knees. Malfoy looked at Nick for a while and then picked him up and hugged him tightly.

Hermione watched the scene with tears in her eyes. But she quickly blinked them back and asked 'so what now?'

'Well you're going to move in with me obviously, you already said so last night.'

Hermione sighed. There was nothing else she could do. Nick couldn't live without his father, not now that he knew who it was. She wouldn't make her son suffer like that. 'OK then. We should start packing'

&&&&&&&&&&

The three spent the whole day packing up the house. Now there was only one room left: Hermione's room. Hermione was carefully placing her belongings into boxes and Malfoy was sitting on her bed staring at the ceiling.

'Mummy what's this' asked Nick pulling out a lacy red bra from Hermione's drawer. Hermione blushed furiously and Malfoy started laughing. Then Nick did something even more embarrassing, he placed it over his head and started running around singing 'WE'RE GOING ON A BEAR HUNT. WE'RE GOING ON A BEAR HUNT. WE'RE GONNA CATCH A BIG ONE…'

Hermione chased after him as Malfoy rolled on bed roaring with laughter. She finally caught him and pulled it off his head and threw it into a nearby box and told him to go to his room (which was empty).

'Oh shut up Malfoy' she said to Malfoy who was still laughing. She rolled her eyes at his immaturity and continued packing.

**A/n that's all 4 now guys I'm waiting 4 reviews u do no dat if I don't get any then I won't update. JJ;) Cyas all**


	7. The Manor

**A/N: hey pplz. Thanx 4 all ur reviews, luv us all, mwahz. I sry ppl bout de spelling mistakes I'll try to take em all out 4 dis chap. Here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything u recognise (I wish)**

**The Manor**

Hermione, Nick and Draco walked up the stone path towards the Malfoy Manor. It was huge. Hermione thought it was beautiful, but it had an eerie look to it. It brought you a feeling of foreboding. Hermione almost snorted at this comment. Of course it looked foreboding it had been run by the fucking Malfoys for centuries.

Suddenly Draco came to a halt in front of a huge set of oak doors. Hermione who wasn't paying attention bumped into him.

'As tempting as it may be, Granger, keep your filthy Mudblood hands away from me' said Draco slyly

'Mummy what's a Mudblood?' asked Nick looking up at Hermione curiously.

Hermione glared at Malfoy 'do you have a knack for teaching my son foul language?' she asked her temper rising

'Oho! Your son? He's my son too-'

'That doesn't give you the right to teach him bad language'

'I can do what ever I want with my son'

'And teaching him that kind of language isn't one of those things'

'Well-'

'Just shut up OK. This is so pathetic! You shouldn't teach him bad language. End of discussion alright'

Draco sighed and turned to face the doors, he tapped them with his wand three times and they slowly creaked open. As they all stepped inside the doors slammed shut, making Hermione and Nick jump in fright. The entrance hall was dark you couldn't see a thing. Hermione felt Nick grab her leg tightly and she could feel him trembling, Nick had always been afraid of the dark.

'Malfoy would you mind putting on some lights, Nick's scared of the dark' said Hermione, picking Nick up.

'Whatever' mumbled Draco and waved his wand so the room was illuminated by thousands of candles that were floating around 'follow me' he said gesturing for them to follow.

They went up three flights of stairs when Draco came to a halt in front of one of the doors.

'This is your room Nick' he said opening the door and standing aside.

Nick ran inside immediately and stared jumping on the four-poster bed looking around at the hundreds of toys that Draco had provided. There was a large bookshelf that covered one whole wall of the room and it contained heaps of children's books. The room had a theme of many colours; there was red, green, yellow and blue. The four-poster bed was covered in small pillows and teddies. Hermione stared wide-eyed around the room while Draco watched Nick with a small smile playing across his lips as he began playing with the building blocks. But it instantly disappeared when he turned around to look at Hermione.

He took her down the corridor and came to a halt in front of a large set of doors. He pushed them open and they both walked inside. Hermione looked around the room. It had a green, sliver and black theme. 'Typical' she thought. There was a king sized bed in the middle with silky black sheets and a thick green blanket and around fifty silver, black and green pillows. There were two doors on the far side, one probably led to other bathroom and the other to a wardrobe. She saw that her belongings had already been put in their appropriate places. But then she noticed something; there were things among her stuff that certainly didn't belong to her, like the Nimbus 2001.

'What the hell Malfoy!' she said

'What?' asked Draco

'Why is YOUR stuff in MY room?'

'In case you haven't noticed Granger this is actually my room and do you really think Nick is going to believe that his parents sleep in separate rooms' said Draco slyly

Hermione's eyes widened and she sighed, she really didn't have a choice, how could this happen to her. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She walked slowly to Nick's room and helped him change into his pyjamas, and then she tucked him into bed and sat down on the chair next to the bed and began to read him a story. He slowly drifted of to sleep. She got up and replaced the book in the shelf and kissed Nicks forehead and blew out the candle. She then walked out of the room leaving the door slightly open.

Hermione walked back up to her room. She slowly opened the door and walked inside, only to find Draco leaning down searching the drawers for something, it was pretty normal except for the fact that he was wearing nothing but a pair of silk black boxers.

'MALFOY' screeched Hermione 'PUT ON SOME BLOODY CLOTHES'

'Granger' said Malfoy without turning around 'this is how I sleep'

'Not any more you don't'

'You can't tell me what to do Mudblood' said Draco turning around. Hermione got a full view of his perfectly toned chest and muscular arms. Her eyes wondered over his body. Quidditch had really helped Malfoy develop a perfect body. But then again, Harry and Ron did Quidditch and they were nowhere near as muscular as Malfoy was…

'Like what you see Granger' drawled Draco making Hermione snap out of thoughts and looked into his eyes

'No' she said simply

Draco merely sighed and walked into their ensuite bathroom. Hermione noticed that he'd left the door wide open. He walked over to the toilet and scratched his arse, he proceeded to yank down his pants.

Hermione, trying desperately to shield her eyes, marched over to the door and slammed it shut.

'Oh real mature Granger' growled Draco from behind the door

Enough was enough. Hermione grabbed her nightgown and stalked out of the room. She rounded the corner and went down a flight of stairs. She opened and shut many doors along the way looking for another bedroom.

When she found one she changed quickly and got into bed. She looked around the room. It was tiny. The only furniture was the single bed that she laid on and a nightstand. The walls were plain white and there were no windows, the only light was coming from the crack under the door. Just as her eyes began to droop, Hermione heard banging, it seemed to be getting louder.

'Oh shit' she thought.

Just then the door to her room flew open and there stood Malfoy. His face illuminated by the light in the corridor. Hermione could see he was mad, very mad.

'What is your fucking problem Granger?' he yelled

'What?' she asked innocently

'Why do you have to be so fucking difficult? We HAVE to sleep in the same room. Nick's gonna think it's really weird if his parents sleep in separate rooms.'

'So?'

'Arrghh' with that Draco stomped into the room and picked Hermione's small figure of the bed and carried her to their bedroom. When he got there he dropped her onto the bed and got into bed opposite her.

Hermione hurriedly scrambled up and started grabbing pillows. Draco looked at her as if she was crazy, but then he noticed she was making a wall, right across the middle of the bed.

'You better keep your hands to your side of the bed Malfoy' she growled.

'Oh, Granger, that won't be a problem, it's you who'd have trouble keeping your hands off me'

Hermione huffed and turned her back to Malfoy. While Draco lay there smirking triumphantly at the way he made Hermione feel so uncomfortable.

**A/N: that's all ppl review**


	8. Showers & Trouble

**A/N Ello ppl. Thanx 2 all ma reviewers. Here's the next chappie…**

**Chapter 8: Showers & Trouble**

Nick ran into his parent's bedroom the next day and jumped onto the bed. He looked curiously at the wall of pillows going through the middle of the bed. He shrugged it of, maybe that's how all parents slept, how was he to know.

He lay down and snuggled closely into Hermione's chest, causing her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at him smiling. Nick then proceeded to wake up his father. He wasn't sure how so he just jumped onto his back…

'AAARRRGGGGHHHH' yelled Draco. He grabbed his wand of the bedside table and pointed it at Nick, who had fell onto the floor in shock and was starting to cry. When Malfoy realised who had attacked him, he slowly put his wand down and picked Nick of the floor.

'Hey Nick' he said soothingly 'you gave daddy a fright.'

Hermione snorted at this. _'You gave daddy a fright'_ she thought, that was so pathetic. But she had to admit it was kind of cute. No…Hermione what are you thinking…no…no…no… there is no way in hell could Malfoy be cute. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Nick laughing loudly.

She looked over to see Malfoy tickling Nick making him laugh so hard his face was turning purple. He finally stopped and stood up. He grabbed Nick and put him onto his shoulders. He walked towards the door and turned around when he reached it.

'Are you going to come down to breakfast _Hermione_?' and with that he walked out.

Hermione sat there stunned for a few seconds but then got up quickly and pulled a silk gown over her shoulders. Then she ran out of the door after Malfoy, she didn't want to get lost.

The dining room had a table in the middle that could seat around fifty people. She saw Draco and Nick sitting at the far end eating breakfast. She walked over slowly and sat down. She pulled a bowl of cereal towards her and began eating. She smiled as she listened to Nick ask Draco silly questions.

'Daddy how old is you?'

'The same age as your mum'

'How old is mummy?'

'Twenty-two'

'Weally! You're weally old then. I'm only this much old' said Nick holding up four fingers. Draco laughed and ruffled Nick's hair.

After breakfast Hermione took Nick up to his room so he could get changed. After giving him a shower and helping him into his clothes she left him to play with his toys. When she walked into her room to see Draco pulling on a set of work robes.

'Where do you work Malfoy?' she asked curiously

'Where do you think?'

'Ministry?'

'No you stupid Mudblood! Ever heard of Malfoy Inc. who do you think runs that, my dead father'

'Well I'm sorry' said Hermione

'I see you aren't going to work'

'I'm an on-call healer. I only go when they need me'

'Not any more'

'WHAT'

'I did the honours of handing in your resignation papers and-'

'You sonnava bi-'

'You sure you want to finish that sentence Granger' said Draco slyly.

'WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT' Hermione yelled.

'Because Malfoy women don't work' said Draco simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'I AM NOT A MALFOY' bellowed Hermione

Draco mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Yet'. But Hermione pushed the thought out of her mind and yelled 'YOU CAN'T JUST COME INTO MY LIFE AND START CONTROLLING IT. YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I'M HERE LIVING WITH YOU IN THIS SHITHOLE.'

Just then Nick came bouncing into the room. He looked form his red-faced mother to his father who was leaning casually against the bathroom door, his face blank of any emotion. 'Where is you going daddy?' he asked, noticing Draco was all dressed up.

'Daddy has to go to work' replied Draco walking over to Nick and hugging him. 'See you later' he said ruffling his hair. Then he walked over to Hermione who was standing there glaring at him. 'See you later Hermione' he said. Then he kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked out of the door.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot. Malfoy had just kissed her. She shook her head slowly. It was all just an act. He only did it because Nick was there. Stupid asshole. He acted like he was the kindest person in the world in front of Nick and when they were alone he was a complete bastard. He did nothing but make her life miserable. She sighed and shrugged. Some people never change.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione and Nick spent the whole day exploring the manor. They had looked at all 100 rooms and had explored the huge grounds. It had been very exhausting. Nick had fallen a sleep instantly after dinner.

At that very moment Hermione was in the shower letting the warm water run over her body. Draco had thankfully not returned yet. After the shower Hermione walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy green towel. She walked over to the drawers and looked inside the one containing underwear…

'Who would have ever thought that a Mudblood could look so tempting' drawled a voice from the corner.

Hermione jumped in surprise. She looked around to see Malfoy emerging from the shadows. She tried escaping back to the bathroom but Malfoy caught her by the wrists and slammed her into the wall, holding her wrists above her head and pushing his body up against hers so she couldn't escape.

'What do you want Malfoy?' asked Hermione terrified.

Draco didn't reply, instead he planted his lips onto Hermione's and kissed her hungrily. Hermione tried escaping but he was much bigger than she was, giving him a lot more advantage. Draco slowly removed his hands from Hermione's wrists and cupped her face. Then he brought them slowly to rest onto her chest. He moved his hands from her chest and brought them down to her hips. Then her brought them back up to her chest and moved them towards the middle where the towel was being held in place. Then stood back so the towel fell off. He looked her up and down, smirking.

Hermione took this as her chance and punched Malfoy in the nose, which began bleeding instantly. While Draco stood nursing his nose, she threw on a set of robes and ran to Nick's bedroom, she grabbed him of the bed. He woke up and started to cry. Hermione accioed some of her and Nick's stuff into a suitcase and ran to the the living room. She grabbed a container of floo powder and stepped in front of the fire. She was just about to through some into the fire when…

'You have nowhere to go' came Draco's voice from the doorway. Nick who was still crying ran to him and climbed into his lap.

'What do you mean I have nowhere to go' asked Hermione

'I sold your house, and someone moved into it almost instantly' replied Malfoy.

'YOU FUCKING BASTARD' yelled Hermione. She started to cry and fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

Nick slowly got out of his father's lap and walked over to Hermione. He climbed into her lap and hugged her. 'I love you mummy' he said looking into her eyes. She gave him a watery smile. Nick then turned to glare at Draco. 'What did daddy do to mummy you fucking bastard' he demanded causing Hermione to gasp in shock.

Draco stared. How was it that Nick was able to look after his mother at such a young age? He wished someone would love him in such a way. He swallowed and looked at Nick without speaking. He wasn't scared, obviously he was only four, but more rather jealous.

'Nick' said Hermione sternly, all tears forgotten 'I will never hear that kind of language from your mouth again, am I understood'

'But mummy-'

'And it doesn't matter that I said it, you aren't allowed to. Now go up to your bedroom and think about what you've done'.

Nick slowly walked up to his bedroom his head hung low, not saying a word. Hermione got of the floor and looked coldly at Draco who was staring at her with a distant look in his eyes. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the living room and back to her bedroom. She changed into her nightgown and got into bed. She didn't know how long she lay there, wide awake, tears pouring from her eyes. She heard Draco come in but didn't say anything as he got into bed next to her. She fell asleep a little while later thinking about how her perfect life had been ruined by a bastard like Malfoy.

**A/N that's all ppl. Now hit the little button on the left and REVIEW…**


	9. The Letter

**A/N: Hi ppls I av over a 110 reviews n I'm so happy. I know I havn't updated for a long time but there is a reason and I really don't wanna discuss. Sum of u asked whether hermione n draco will fall in luv. Well obviously cuz it's romance but I don't lyk rushin things cuz it gets all corny n I lyk it betta when they fight a lot LOL. Neways here is the next chap. Enjoy…**

**The Letter **

It had been a fortnight since the "incident" in Draco's bedroom and Hermione just couldn't get over it. 'She's taking this way too seriously' thought Draco 'It's not like I'd actually have done it, she just looked so bloody tempting.' He couldn't just not do anything! Why couldn't she just understand that? He tried to tell her but she was ALWAYS with Nick and it'd be a bit awkward trying to explain THAT in front of him. It upset him how much it limited the time he could spend with his son. Every time he went close to him. She'd watch him like a hawk. How much did a man have to do just to hug his son? Women!

Draco sighed and looked around his large circular office. The walls were made entirely of glass. One side of the office looked over the city of London and the other had a beautiful ocean view. This was of course magical seeing as there was no ocean in London. At this particular moment Draco was signing of a deal with the minister when a tawny owl came flying into the room. 'Strange' thought Draco 'post only arrived in the morning'

The owl landed on the long desk and held out its leg. Draco uncertainly untied the baby blue envelope from it and rolled it out. A smile spread across his face as he saw the words "To Daddy" written in large, messy letters across the envelop in black crayon. He tore it open to find a piece of parchment inside that had been folded clumsily. He opened it carefully to find written in the same black crayon "Daer Daddy. I luv u vely much. Luv flom Nick". There was a picture of him, Draco and Hermione having a picnic by the river. Because the picture had been drawn with magical crayons. It moved. Nick was running around chasing little birds and (Draco laughed out loud) Draco would occasionally lean towards Hermione and kiss her cheek, making her scowl.

Draco cheerfully pinned the letter on the large pin-up board behind his desk. He went back to signing the papers on his desk.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed reading the Evening Prophet, she wasn't really reading it, if you looked really closely you could see that her eyes weren't moving. In Truth she was thinking about that night. God Draco was such a bastard. Why did he have to do it? He was just a heartless prick who cared nothing about anyone else's feelings. She'd been ignoring his for the past fortnight it had really helped. But she hated the way ha was always trying to talk to her. Couldn't he just get a hint? Men!

But Draco wasn't the only one on Hermione's mind. Some only she knew of. Well her and Nick. But he didn't even know half of it. She sighed and closed the newspaper, placing it on the bedside table.

Just then an owl flew into the room. Hermione gasped as she recognised whom the owl belonged to. She hurriedly untied the letter from the owl's leg. Her heart began racing as she tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Hermione Baby, _

_I have something to ask you. Since when did you move houses? And why didn't you tell me. I went to your house yesterday and the people living there said that you'd moved out a couple of weeks ago. What's going on? We need to talk. Anyway hows Nick? Look baby I gotta go. See you later._

_Love Chris _

Hermione had secretly been dating Chris for over five months now. You could say that they had a very physical relationship. Nobody knew about it. Now he wanted to see her, there was no way she could see him. What would she do? She could always sneak out while Draco was at work. But then she remembered the time she had tried to run away after the shower incident when Draco was at work. She hadn't been able to, it seemed as though he'd charmed all means of exit, because he'd appeared from nowhere as soon as she threw the floo powder into the fire. There was no way she could get out, even for a few moments.

Hermione went over these thought in the shower. What was really worrying her was that Chris might turn up at the Malfoy Manor. She couldn't let that happen because she'd always told Chris she didn't know who Nick's father was. If he ever found out about Draco, oh the horror. Hermione stepped out of the shower and walked into her room, without dressing. She wasn't worried at the moment because Draco wouldn't be home for another couple of hours.

She stared out of the large bedroom window, thinking, them she picked up Chris's letter and re-read it twice. What would she do? Just then Hermione heard someone coming upstairs. She froze in shock. It could only be Draco (she'd put Nick to bed). She quickly tossed the letter into the fire. Oh what could she do? What could she do? Without thinking she dove under the bed, just as the door clicked open. Her heart pounded as she saw Draco's shiny black shoes walk into the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco walked into his bedroom smirking; he'd just seen Granger at the window, naked. Now where was she? 'Granger' he called 'come out, come out where ever you are' When there was no response he began looking in all the possible places she could've hidden. 'You can come out you know Granger' he said irritably 'there's really no point hiding from me. I already saw you flashing to the whole world through the window'

Finally he looked under the bed. 'There you are' he said as if talking to a three-year-old playing hide and seek. Then he laughed at the sight before him. Granger was lying in an uncomfortable position under the bed, her face as red as a tomato.

'Piss off Malfoy' she said

'Here let me help you' said Draco ignoring her and holding out his hand.

'I don't need your help' yelled Hermione. She tried getting out, but then collapsed and glared at Draco as though it was his entire fault. Then she roughly grabbed his hand and he pulled her out. As soon as she was standing, Hermione grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around herself.

'Now Granger, why would you have hidden under the bed like a child, when you could've been sensible and wrapped a towel or blanket or whatever around yourself' said Draco as though talking to a child.

'Like I would've done that, just so you could try to rape me…again'

'Oh that's not fair' said Draco in the same tone 'when have _I_ ever tried to rape _you_?'

That sonnava bitch, thought Hermione. She was to angry to say anything, so she punched him, right in the nose causing it to bleed. Draco, who hadn't been expecting this, took a few steps back in shock. Then without thinking he pushed Hermione onto the bed and lay on top of her.

'YOU BITCH' he yelled in her face 'how dare you-'

Just then the door clicked open. 'Mummy' came Nick's voice from the doorway…

**A/N: there u r ppl anotha chp. Finished. I wanna get atleast 130 reviews so plz take the time. **

**Until next time **

**The Evil Sheep**


	10. Water Fights in the Bedroom

**A/N: sorry guys 4 not lyk updatin sooner but I've had lyk heaps of homework. Anyways heres da next chappie:**

**Water Fights in the Bedroom & Surprise Visitors**

"Mummy"

Both Draco and Hermione froze in shock at the sound of the voice and turned their heads towards the door. There stood Nick, wearing red pajamas with broomsticks on them, rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands.

"What is it Nick" asked Draco finally finding the ability to speak.

'Daddy?'said Nick in a small squeaky voice 'Daddy there's a monster in my cupboard and it was saying that it would come out and take me to scary land.'

As Nick said this Draco had gotten up and walked towards him slowly desperately trying to block his view of Hermione. He picked him up and Nick nuzzled his head into the crook of Draco's neck. 'I'm sure there isn't a monster in your cupboard' whispered Draco. Nick just made a sobbing noise and nodded as though trying to make a point. 'OK, let's go and see shall we' said Draco and he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

When they got to Nick's bedroom Draco tucked Nick into bed and handed him his teddy bear from the shelf. Nick cuddled it to his chest and looked pointedly at the cupboard. Sighing Drco walked towards it and pulled open the doors. He stuck his head inside and called to Nick 'See there's no monster in here now you can go to sleep'

'Daddy why were you lying on top of mummy like that?' asked Nick out of the blue.

Draco was so shocked by this that he bumped his head on he top shelf of the cupboard. Swearig under his breath he turned around clutching his trobbing head to find that Nick had already fallen asleep. Draco took this as his chance and quickly blew out the single candle illuminating the room and practically ran down the hall. He slowed his pace as he approached his bedroom door. He walked inside to find Hermione sitting at the dressing table (thankfully dressed this time) trying to brush her mane of bushy brown hair.

'For someone who has the reputation of a know-it-all, you sure are dumb Granger' said Draco slyly.

'What's that supposed to mean' asked Hermione with narrowed eyes.

'I mean if you're really that smart then you would have long ago found a spell of potion o tame that bush' replied Draco

'I don't think it's any of your fucking business do you dickhead'

'Ohh! Fiesty'

'Shut up!'

'Make me'

'I will'

'Oh really and how do you plan on doing that' asked Draco raising his eyebrow

'You really don't wanna know'

'Yes I do'

'No you don't'

'Yes I do'

'Oh be quite' said Hermione rolling her eyes.

'You give up way too easily Granger' said Draco triumphantly

'It's not called giving up, it's called being mature'

'Whatever Granger'

'You didn't tell Nick anything he doesn't need to know did you?'

'Do I look that stupid to you?'

'Yep'

'Oh really'

'Yea'

'Ok what exactly do you think I told him, hmmm'

'I don't know what did you tell him?'

'Nothing'

'Yeah right'

'I didn't! He didn't even remember'

'That can't be true'

'Whatever but I didn't tell him anything because he was asleep before I could even process what he said'

'Well that's good then because you know he's only four'

'Of course I know that, I'm his father'

'Whatever Malfoy' and with that Hermione went back to tackling her hair. Draco watched her struggle. She yanked and pulled and in the end she ripped out a huge amount of hair.

'Here let me help' said Draco pointing his wand at Hermione's hair and muttering a spell. It changed instantly. It was no longer bushy but it fell into loose curls down Hermione's back. Hermione stared at her reflection for a few sconds before saying:

'I don't like it, change it back'

'What?' asked Draco shocked 'are you serious?'

'Yes'

'Why?'

''Because it isn't me'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, I'm not used to having hair like this, change it back'

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

'Fine, I'll just wash it in the morning and it'll be back to normal'

Draco stared as Hermione got into bed. 'Don't you care even one bit about what you look like?'

'No'

'Well I think you're very strange Granger, but what else can you accept from a filthy little Mudblood'

'I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME NOW PISS OFF'

'Ok, ok, jeez you're so bloody aggressive' At this Hermione threw a pillow at Draco, who shaking his head walked into the bathroom shaking his head and locking the door behind him.

After a nice long shower Draco came out of the bathroom looking refreshed and wearing only a pair of dark blue silk boxers. He looked over to the bed to find that Hermione was asleep. Streching he too got into bed after blowing out all the candles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It seemed to Draco as though only a few seconds had passed when Nick came pounding into the room and started jumping on the bed screaming 'Mummy, Daddy wake up it's morning'

Groaning Draco turned over onto his back and looked at the clock. It waas six o' clock in the morning. Groaning inwardly Draco grabbed Nick and pulled him under the covers. 'It's way too early' he said

'But Daddy it's morning'

'I know but Daddy doesn't want to get up yet'

'Why not?'

'Because'

'Because why'

Instead of answering Draco began tickling Nick, making him go red with laughter. 'Let's wake Mummy up' said Draco after a while.

'Ok but how' Draco whispered something in Nick's ear making him giggle. Nick then slowly crawled over Draco's knees and jumped of the bed. He walked over to a table in the corner and picked up the vase. He pulled out the flowers and put them on the table and walked back to a smirking Draco. After climbing back onto the bed Nick held the vase over Hermione's head and tipped it over.

'AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Hermione let out an ear peircing scream and junped out of bed. She looked around furiously to find the source of the commotion, she had a very good feeling as to who it was. But she was proven wrong when her eyes landed on a grinning Nick who was sitting crosslegged in the bed clutching a now empyy vase. 'Nick' exclaimed Hermione. Nut Nick just kept grinning up at her trying to look innocent, it was only then she saw Draco who was rolling around laughing his head of. 'that's not fair Nick are you on Daddy's side now?' Nicck just giggled and nodded. 'Ok it's time for revenge siad Hermione taking a glass of water from her bedside table and pouring it over Draco's head.

'HEY' yelled Draco and pointed his wand at Hermione sending a stream of water towards her, soaking her nightdress. Hermione did the same with her wand. About ten minutes later Hermione, Draco, Nick and their surroundings were dripping with water. Giggling Hermione icked up Nick and said 'c'mon lets get you dry before you catch cold' and walked out the room leaving Draco to deal with the mess.

Hermione dried and changed Nick into a pair of jeans and a cute little red shirt with a green dragon on it. She left him to play with his Pygmy Puff and walked back to her room shivering. When she got there she saw three house elves cleaning up the mess they had made while Draco stood in front of the mirror examining his "oh so handsome" (NOT!) face. Hermione walked up to one of the elves and said 'you can all go and have some free time and I'll clean up this mess.'

'Oh no miss, we enjoy doing out job'

'But-'

'Shut up Granger and let them do their job' said Draco cutting her off. Hermione gave up, she knew it was no use. She grabbed an outfit from the wardrobe and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

She went to the dining room about fifteen mintues later to find both Draco and Nick sitting at the table having breakfast. Draco was reading the _Daily Prophet _and Nick was having trouble (like always) using his knife and fork as it was so heay. Hermione sat down without saying a word and pulled a plate of toast towards her. After a while the door bell rang, a little house elf went to answer the door. He came back a minute later and a said 'there is a man named Chris at the door and he wishes to see Miss Hermione Granger'.

Hermione's heart stopped as Draco turned around to look att her…

**A/N: There we go ppl now REVIEW! This chap is a bit longer than the others. **

_Teaser:_

'_Who are you?'_

'_Don't you know? I'm Hermione's boyfriend'_


	11. Draco Kicks Ass, Well Sorta

**A/N: hello ppl hows life? Ok im gonna explain the reason 4 all ma spellin mistakes! C da computer we type dis from is really gay cuz it's a skwel computer (we type it at skewl cuz if our parents ever read any of these documents we wudn't be here rite now) so anyways the teacher (being who they r) thought it wud be a gud idea 2 take spellcheck off the skewl system so ppl can learn 2 spell and 2 lyk proof read their work…so no matta how many times we proof read it there are still sum mistakes. I know how u ppl feel cuz I also get pissed of when ppl don't spell proparly and especially when that person is me. Maybe I'll go bak sum day (if it eva happens) and take out da spelling mistakes from all da chapters. Now that I am dun goin on for eva bout nuthin: here's da stry…**

**Chapter 11: Draco Kicks Ass…Well Sort Of **

Hermione's heart stopped as Draco turned around to look at her.

'Ok Twinky' said Draco to the house elf 'take him to the lounge and tell him I'll be there in a minute' the house elf ran of straight away to do its job. Draco gave Hermione another curious glance before leaving the room. Hermione sat there watching, oh what would she do, if Draco found out he'd kill her, and if Chris found out he'd kill Draco. She looked around herself helplessly desperately trying to find a way out of the whole situation but the only thing she came up with was melting into the ground, her mind wasn't astually prossessing properly at that very moment.

&&&&&&

Draco walked into the living room to find a tall, well built man with jet black hair and shiny blue eyes sitting on one of the sofas staring at his surroundings. Draco coughed to indicate his presence, the man's eyes shifted to him instead and he stood up holding out his hand. Draco, being who he was, didn't take it. Instead he asked 'Who are you?' a littele too rudely.

'Christopher Patterson' the man replied in an Australian accent

'Well what do you want, Christopher Patterson?' asked Draco in the same arrogant tone.

'I want to see Hermione'

'And what exactly do you want with Hermione'

'That I'm afraid is none of your businness'

'How dare you talk to me like that, you're in MY house and-'

'I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to offend you but I think I have a right to see Hermione and do whatever I want with her seeing as she's my girlfriend'

'WHAT!'

'She's my girlfriend, didn't you know?'

Draco looked as if he was about to explode. 'No! I didn't know. Since when has your little _relationship_ being going on for?' he asked surprisingly calm.

'Oh for quiet a few months now, I was just wondering whether I could ask her why she's living here and why she never comes to work anymore'

'I can give you those answers'

'Oh really'

'Yeah'

'Well that are they then?'

'I am Nick's father, Draco Malfoy and Hermione obviously thought it would be best if she moved here, you know just for Nick's sake'

Chris just stood there for a few seconds and then pushed Draco hard in the chest knocking him ino a shelf containing hundereds of ornaments.

&&&&&&

Hermione heard a loud crashing sound, making her jump. She bolted to the living room to find Draco lying in a clutter of smashed wood and glass muttering something that sounded awfully like 'Bloody Australians'. He managed to get up and he threw himself at Chris, who was too busy looking at Hermione to see what was coming. He fell over onto the coffee table breaking it to pieces and Draco began smashing his face with his fist.

Hermione just stood there watching terrfied, unable to think of what to do. At the moment Chris had flung Draco off himself and in turn was smashing his face. But Draco kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying into another shelf containing priceless ornaments. Chris fell to the floor, unconcious, blood leaking from underneath his spiky hair.

Draco turned to look at Hermione, his face covered in blood and bruises. Hermione just stared at him terrified, because it looked as though he was going to hit her. Instead he said 'Why- why- didn't you tell me anything about this?' in a dangerously low whisper. Hermione didn't reply so Draco backed her into the corner and put his hands on either side of her head. 'Answer-'

Draco didn't have time to finish his sentence because Chris had just gotten up from the floor and hit him over the head with a broken coffee table leg making him fall to the floor. Chris came up to Hermione and said 'are you OK?'

'Yeah' Hermione said in a small squeaky voice.

'Hermione I thought you didn-'

'Look I can explain. You see what the real story is that at the end of seventh year at the graduation party someone drugged the potato chips making people believe things were something they really weren't and every seventh year except for me ate one…including Draco. He thought I was this chick named Pansy Parkinson and ended up…well you know. Anyway three months later I found out I was pregnant and you know that I would never get an abortion no matter who the father was, so I kept the baby. Draco didn't know that he was actually Nick's father until two weeks ago when Nick and I were at Flourish and Blotts shopping when we ran into him and he managed to get it out of me and then he made me come here and live with him, I did it because I thought it would be ok just for Nick's sake and then yeah.'

'Why didn't you just tell me the truth the first time?'

'I dunno- maybe because I was afraid of it'

'That is so pathetic'

'But-'

'I don't want to hear it Hermione, I thought we had something'

'We did-'

'Well you know what I don't really care'

And with that Chris walked out of the house, slamming the front door behind him. Hermione sank to her knees and began sobbing. At that point Nick walked into the room staring wide-eyed at his surroundings. He spotted Hermione in the corner and walked up to her.

'Mummy is you ok?' Hermione wiped her eyes and gave Nick a small smile, nodding. 'What happened to daddy?'

Hermione looked at Draco and pointed her wand at him, making him get up rubbing his sore head. He gave Hermione a filthy look and got up. He didn't say anything because he had just spotted Nick kneeling beside Hermione. Instead he pointed his wand at his surroundings muttered 'Reparo' and everything flew back into its original position. Giving Hermione another filthy look he apparated out of the living room and into his office.

**A/N:Well how do lyk it people. I'm not really good at writing fights so plz review n tell me how I did! Oh and I hope no one is offened by the "Bloody Australians" comment beacause we are Aussies ourselves so lyk yea. Oh n ppl lyk say ma chapters r 2 short! The reason 4 dat is dat I lyk to keep to the stry n not go into detail about unimpotant things lyk u know wat happens day by day because dat wud bpre ppl so much itt wudn't b funny and I'd probably get bored riting it and give up so yea. Neways REVIEW!**


	12. A slutty situation

**A/N: Hi ppls I'm bak!**

**Chapter 12: A slutty situation**

Draco came home late that night, at around midnight. He was still a bit angry with Hermione, but had kind of gotten over it. He still couldn't understand why she wouldn't tell him. Well sure it was none of his business, but she could have at least hinted it, he might have even treated her better, not. Rolling his eyes Draco began to climb up the long flight of stairs.

Draco had arrived at his office in the morning and had trown anything that came into his hand (including his handsome eagle owl, Percival) at the wall. He had had to stop because his startled secretary had come running into the room to see if everything was alright. He left work early, at around 4 o' clock. And went to the Leaky Cauldron, where he ran into Pansy Parkinson. She had only angered him further by literally begging him for sex. He gave up in the end and went to her house. She was such a slut and such a dissapointment in bed.

Draco reached the bedroom to find Hermione sleeping soundly. It didn't really matter because he was in no mood of speaking to her, but the only problem was that she was lying flat on her stomach, her arms and legs stretched out so they took up the whole bed. Stupid, ugly mudblood doesn't even know how to sleep in a ladylike manner thought Draco as he stripped down to his boxers, they were baby blue with yellow smiley faces on them. He tried moving her to her side of the bed, without waking her, but it didn't work. Hermione jumped up, grabbed her wand from the bedside table and pinned Draco against the pillows, her wand at his throat.

'Geez! Calm down Granger, it's only me' drawled Draco.

'Why the HELL did you wake me up?'

'Uh…let me see…you were…I dunno…HOGGING the whole bloody bed'

'I can't believe you! You live in a house with about a hundered rooms and you still chose to wake me up. WHY?'

'There are a number of reasons for that Granger. One this is my bedroom-'

'SO?'

'-two I'm too lazy to walk all the way to another bedroom-'

'Asshole!'

'-and three it's fun pissing you off'

Hermione was furious. _He comes home in the middle of the night amd wakes me up and thinks he can get away with it and-_

'You know what Granger? Your boyfriend fights like a girl' said Draco out of the blue.

'Excuse me? He beat the living crap out of you'

'No he did not! It was th other way around and can I ask you something Granger?'

'What?'

'Are you blind?'

'WHAT!'

'I mean come on, even if you were going to have a boyfriend you could pick a guy who's head isn't so far shoved up his arse that he needs surgery to remove it'

'Err… look who's talking…at least his head isn't shoved up as far as yours and anyway, it is not up to you to decide who I date and who I don't'

'Whatever Granger' and with that Draco got up from the bed.

'Where are you going?'

'If you really must know Granger, I need to take a piss'

'Rrrrrriiiigggghhhttt! Whatever! Go do what ever you want…oh and by the way, nice boxers'

Draco looked down at his boxers and then at Hermione but she'd already buried her head on the covers, in order to hide her smirk. Cursing Draco turned around walked into the bed room, slamming the door behind him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione and Draco woke up the next morning when Nick came pounding into the room and yelled 'MUMMY DADDY TIME TO WAKE UP!' It was a Saturday and Hermione was planning on taking Nick to Diagon Alley to make up for the trip that had been ruined by Draco. The only problem was that she hadn't told Draco yet.

As they sat there having breakfast Hermione said 'Nick and I are going to Diagon Alley today'

Draco getting suspicious asked 'Why?'

'Because it's fun'

'Really! And what exactly are you planning on doing there?'

'We're just going to look around the shops and stuff, what else?'

'I'm coming with you'

'WHAT' oh perfect just what she needed Malfoy ruining their trip 'why?'

'Because I need some things and I can keep an eye on you'

'Look Malfoy, I have a right to live my life ok, you DON'T own me.'

'I don't care, I'm still coming'

Giving up Hermione got up and stormed out of the room. After grabbing her purse and calling Nick from his room, she stood waiting in the entrance hall waiting for Draco. She saw him come out of the kitchen wearing long black robes.

'Don't you have anything to wear besides those boring robes?'

'No, why do you care'

'It'll just be embarrassing walking down the street with you dressed like that'

'You can't tell me how I dress'

'I know but-'

'Then just shut up so we can leave' saying that Draco picked Nick up and painfully grabbed Hermione's arm and apparated them into the Leaky Cauldron. 'Where shall we go first?'

'I dunno, where do you need to go?'

'I don't care'

'Didn't you need to get stuff?'

'No'

'But you said-'

'Honestly Granger, you're so bloody thick'

Hermione looked as though she was about to scream. Stupid fucking ferret, she thought, he was calling HER thick when he'd spent his whole life hanging around those thugs Crabbe and Goyle. That sonnava bitch, she could kill him. But Hermione, being the sensible one, didn't say anything instead she pulled Nick out of Draco's arms and walked out of the pub.

'Where do you want to go first Nick?' asked Hermione

'Ice cream shop!' said Nick pointing to the shop as they reached it. Hermione got herself a strawberry cone and got Nick a rainbow coloured one, Draco, who had followed them, got a chocolate. They sat there eating ice cream not saying a word when suddenly:

'DRAKIE!' came a high pitched squeal from behind them making them all jump and Nick dropped his ice cream and began to cry. 'Hello Drakie' said Pansy Parkinson standing above them wearing a short denim skirt, a horribly pink top and ugg boots, her face plastered with make up.

'Pansy how many time have I told you not to call me that'

'You've never minded before'

'Oh haven't I?'

'Yeah'

'Malfoy, get Nick another ice cream' said Hermione making the bickering couple turn to look at her

'Whatever' replied Draco ordering another cone for Nick

'Drakie! What are you doing here with this filthy little _Mudblood_' asked Pansy in her annoying high pitched voice

'Look Parkinson, just PISS OFF ok' said Hermione firing up at once 'it's none of your fucking business'

'Yes it is, Drakie's MINE!'

Hermione just rolled her eyes. 'You can have _Drakie_ all you want but please leave right now before I do something I regret'

'Are you threatening me Granger'

'As a matter of fact I am'

'Drakie, don't just sit there do something'

'Oh _pur-lease_ Pansy just piss off and leave us alone'

'You…you mean…you'd rarther sit with the mudblood and not me'

'Yes Pansy I'd rather sit with _Hemione_ and not you'

'Shame on you! What would your father think'

At this Draco's eyes darkened instantly. 'You better leave Pansy before I hurt you' he said in a deathly quiet voice

'But think about it, what would he say would-'

'JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FORM ME PANSY DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK WHAT MY FATHER WOULD THINK? HUH? DO I?'

This caused Pansy to burst into tears and run from the shop. People had started staring now and it wasn't a good thing. Draco suddenly got up threw some gold onto the table and said 'C'mon Granger, we're going home' and with that he walked out of the shop, Hermione and Nick right behind him.

**A/N: there u go ppls wat d'you think REVIEW.**


	13. Like Father Like Son

**A/N: Hi evry1. Wuddup? You know wat I'm lyk so bored it isn't funni! My friend (the other evil sheep) has gone to Paris luky … I wanna b in Paris. Neways I'm glad you all lyk da stry it really makes u wanna update so here I am. N about da chapters being long, I'm sorry I really am I just can't do it, no matter how hard I try I just run out of ideas for wat 2 say in a chap. N then wen I get to a gud bit 2 cut it of I do.. I'm just goin on bout shit so might wanna scroll down n start reading the stry. LOL I shud stop. **

**Tom Felton's da hottest man 2 walk da earth**

**I hate his fugly girlfriend, if I wanted to be responsible of anyone's murder in the world, it'd b hers LMAO**

**Tom Felton really need 2 update his website incase no1 noticed he hasn't dun so in wat… let me see…9 months…LOL that sounds weird maybe he got his girlfriend pregnant and was too depressed to do it LOL… ok that was just mean**

**I betta stop hey n get on with da stry!**

**Like Father Like Sun**

Hermione apparated into the house, Nick in her arms, to find Draco was no where in sight. Nick ran straight up to his bedroom and began playing with Arnold (his Pygmy Puff). Hermione walked up to her bedroom. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Draco was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She walked in wearily careful not to make any noise but Draco noticed any way and instead of staring at the ceiling he began staring at her. Hermione didn't say anything, she walked to the cupboard and took out some clothes, ready to take a shower. She began walking towards the bathroom, when:

'You're not going in there' came Draco's voice from the bed

'What? Why not?'

'Because I want to take a shower'

'So?'

'So…how am I supposed to do so if you're in there?'

'Malfoy!' said Hermione sighing 'do you really have to pick a fight with me over everything?'

'Yeah I do'

'What do you get out of it?'

'I dunno…fun'

'You're so pathetic'

'No Granger, you're the only one that is pathetic'

'Whatever' and with that Hermione began walking towards the bathroom again.

Draco jumped up and grabbed her arm 'I said NO Granger, _I'm_ going in'

'Look Malfoy I don't really give a fuck what you said'

'Well you better start giving a fuck Granger, who d'you think you are any ways huh? You really think you can intimidate me by swearing because if you do then-'

'I'm not trying to _intimidate_ you'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah!'

'You know I can swear too'

'And I care _because_?'

'I dunno…cuz you do'

'Just let go of my arm Malfoy' yelled Hermione, trying to wrigle her arm out of his grip, but Draco only held it thighter, but not tight enough to hurt.

'You know what Granger, you're a really sad girl' said Draco bringing his face so close to Hermione's their noses were almost touching.

'Excuse me-' but Draco didn't give her a chance to finish, he brought his lips smashing down onto hers, stepping back making Hermione's back bump against the wall. Hermione was struggling to get out of his grip but he just wouldn't let go. The suddenly:

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Mummy and Daddy is doing yukky stuff. Grrroossssss!' Draco let go of Hermione instantly, whipping around to look at Nick, not saying anything. 'Mummy look what I made' said Nick holding up a dememted looking figure made of wizard Lego.

'Oh, it's wonderful dear' exclaimed Hermione making Nick's smile grow a mile wide.

'What do you think daddy?

'Oh…um…yeah…it's cool!' said Draco who had been standing there, transfixed.

'Daddy, can you teach me how to fly?'

'What?'

'I wanna learn how to fly so I can be a seeker at Hogwarts just like you!'

'Who told you I was seeker?'

'Mummy did'

'Oh did she now?' asked Draco turning to look at Hermione who had a blush creeping up her neck.

'Yeah she did! But she said you were never able to beat Uncle Harry' this made Draco's smirk turn into a frown. 'But daddy I can't learn how to fly, I don't have a broom!'

'Tell you what, us two'll go to Diagon alley and get you a broom, then I'll teach you how to fly'

'YAY! Let's go!'

With that Draco picked Nick up and apparated out of the house. Hermione just stood staring at the spot where Draco had just apparated, then shrugging walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco apparated into the Leaky Cauldron for the second time that day, Nick in his arms. Still carrying Nick, he walked out of the pub into the bustling street and made it straight for the Qudditch supplies shop.

The shop was crowded like always. Draco made his way through the many rows until he came to the kids section, at the back of the shop. Nick ran straight out of his arms to the display of the minature Firebolt 360, and turned to look at Draco with longing in his eyes.

Draco walked up to him and asked 'So d'you like it?'

'Yes, yes, I love it!'

'Well I guess it'll do then!'

'You mean I can have it!'

'Yeah of course'

'Oh daddy I love you so much!' this made Draco slime so widely that he picked Nick up and held him in a tight hug, kissing the top of his head.

Just then a sales clerk came up to them and asked 'Can I halp you with anything?'

'Yeah, I'd like one of those' replied Draco pointing to the Firebolt 360.

'Ok, I'll go and get one from the back' and with that he left them only to return five minutes later holding a long, slim package. Nick gave a squeal of excitement and took the package out of the shop assitant's hands. Draco chuckled, thanked the assistant and turned around to follow Nick to the counter. The broom cost 400 Galleons, but Draco, being as rich as he was, didn't mind so much, and handed the money over almost instantly. Then they went back home, where Nick ran up stairs to show his mother his new broom, Draco following him, a smile plastered to his face.

Hermione was sitting on the bed reading a book when Nick came bounding into the room screaming: 'MUMMY! MUMMY! LOOK WHAT DADDY GOT ME!'

'Oh how wonderful dear' said Hermione looking uncertainly at the package in Nick's hand. Without further ado, Nick tore open the package to reveal a shiny new broom. Draco came to sit next to Hermione on the bed, putting arm acroos her shoulders, just to piss her off. Hermione had to restrain form slapping him because Nick was standing there.

'Daddy can we fly it now'

'Yeah ok, but I'm hungry, so after lunch'

'But-'

'No Nick, your father's right, now go and wash your hands'

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After eating as much as they could for lunch, Draco and Nick stood on one of the many lawns of the Malfoy Manor where Draco was teaching how to mount his broom.

'Ok Nick all you need to do is put one of your legs over the broom and grip it tightly' Nick tried, but failed misrablely. 'No Nick' said Draco laughing 'you're doing it the wrong way' for about two minutes Draco couldn't stop laughing and then he finally showed him how it was done, properly. 'Now just kick off hard and make sure you hold on tightly, we don't want you slipping of the end. Then when you've done that just tilt it forwards and touch back down ok'

'Ok Daddy' said Nick and he kicked of as hard as he could. The broom went flying into the sky.

'Well done now touch back down' Nick did that perfectly. The sun was setting when Draco and Nick walked back into the Manor, exhausted. Nick was covered in mud because he had tripped over into a puddle and was leaving a trail where ever he stepped. Hermione, who had chosen that second to walk in took one look and Nick and gave a loud shriek.

'Nick! What happened?' she exclaimed

'I is falling over in a puddle'

'Oh dear! It's bath time for you'

'Mummy! I don't wanna have a bath'

Laughing at his typical little kid behaviour Hermione picked him up and carried him up to the bathroom.

'Daddy taught me how to fly! He says that with a little more practise I'll be a natural!'

'That's wonderful baby!'

Soon Nick was in the bath, playing with his toys. Draco walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with water. He stood there examining himself in the mirror when suddenly: SPLAT! Nick had just thrown a large amount of wizard bubbles and they hit Draco right on the back of the head.

'NICK! Why you little-' But Draco didn't have time to finish because Nick had just thrown another handful of bubbles at him and this time got him in the face. Not waiting a second longer Draco began splashing water at Nick.

'Daddy! Daddy stop it!' said Nick giggling.

'What's going on in –' Hermione had just walked in and received a faceful of bubbles from Nick. This caused Draco to laugh so hard he fell to his knees cluting his stomach. 'It isn't funny!' said Hermione 'look at the mess you've made. Nick get out of the bath and get dressed'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three hours later after having dinner and putting Nick to sleep Hermione climbed into bed sighing. It had been a really long day. She looked up as Draco walked in wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

'Oh _pur-lease_ dress your slef' said Hermione unwillinly looking away.

'Why?'

'Because it's a little disurbing seeing you pratically naked'

'Oh really!' said Draco jumping into bed next to Hermione 'other women would give anything to look at me like this'

'Well that's other women and you know if you just deflated that ego of yours people might just like you better'

'But what is the point of getting people to like you?'

'God you're so bloody difficult' said Hermione rolling her eyes and turing her back to him.

'I know' replied Draco. After a few seconds he trailed his finger across her arm.

'What are you doing?'

'I dunno'

'Well _don't._'

'Why not!' he said doing it again

'Beacause I said so'

'It's turing you on isn't it?'

Hermione turned to look at Draco and said 'nothing about YOU Malfoy could turn ME on'

'Wanna bet!'

'NO!'

'Ok you're so bloody aggressive' This time Draco didn't touched her arm, he touched her leg instead. Just to piss her off.

'DRACO BLOODY MALFOY! I'm going to kill you!' and with that Hermione picked up her wand from the bedside table and pointed it at Draco yelling a complex spell. Five seconds later Draco's hair had grown up to three metres long,

'What the hell did you do Granger?' yelled Draco

'I dunno!'

'Change it back!'

'Uh-no I don't think so, you deserve it'

'What will Nick think?'

'I dunno, he'll laugh'

'But-'

'Look Malfoy this is like the third time you've tried to rape me, after already doning it once!'

'Rape you, rape you, I am not trying to rape you'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah! I just touched your leg'

'I consider that sexual assault'

'How is touching your leg sexual assualt?'

'It just is'

'It was just a bloody joke, gwad!'

'Well now that you've had your fun it's time for me to have mine'

'And growing my hair is fun is it?'

'Yes'

'God dammit just change it back Granger'

'Why can't you do it youself? You seem to have quiet a talent for hair spells'

'Well I've never grown it'

'So you can find the counter spell yourself'

'Granger-'

'Don't Granger me or I'll make it worse'

'How can you do that?'

'Like this' and with that Hermione pointed her wand at Draco and muttered another spell. Now instead of being blonde, Draco's hair turned the colours of the rainbow.

'GRANGER! YOU BITCH! CHANGE IT BACK!'

'Say please!'

'As if!'

'Then you can stay like that'

'Ok fine! Will you change it back Granger, p-pl-p-p-p-pl'

'Oh my God! It's not that bloody hard!'

'Ok will you _please _change it back _Hermione_!'

At that Hermione changed Draco's hair back to normal and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Draco sighing and ruffling a hand through his hair settled down under the covers closing his eyes.

**There we go ppl eight WHOLE pages now plz review!**

**p.s im a little teapot short and stout :P (I luv dat song…)**


	14. A Strange Proposal

A/N: hey ppls I'm bak! A lot quicker than most of you wud have expected, even quicker than I wud have. LMAO

**Chapter 14: A Strange Proposal**

It had been about two weeks and life had carried on normally at the Manor, well as normal as life there could get. At this particular moment Hermione and Draco were in their bedroom. Hermione was sitting on the bed, painting her nails and Draco, for some unknown reason, was pacing around the bedroom. He had been doing it quiet a while now but Hermione simply ignored him

'Granger can I ask you something?' he said coming to a sudden halt.

'Here we go again!'

'No seriously'

'What it is Malfoy?'

'Will you marry me?'

'WHAT!'

'Will you marry me?

'Who…what…when...where…how…'

'Shut up Granger there is a reason, so don't go thinking I suddenly like you or something'

'Thank God! Well what is it then?'

'Well seeing as we're living together and we have Nick, I thought it would be best if we wed'

'But Malfoy! Marriage is a big thing'

'I know, obviously'

'I can't just marry you?'

'Why not?'

'Because when people get married they usually, if not always, they love each other and believe me we are no where near that'

'It'll only be in papers'

'But why, why can't we just live together like we're doing now?'

'Look Granger you won't understand'

'What won't I understand?'

'Fine I'll tell you but don't get offended or anything'

'I won't'

'Ok then. Well you see Purebloods believe that it is quiet shameful to live with a woman unless she is related to you in some way'

'And why is that?'

'It just is'

'But no one cares about Pureblood "traditions" anymore'

'My mother does'

'Your mother?'

'Yes Granger, I do have a mother'

'Nuh-duh!'

'For your information she doesn't know we're living together and she'll go ballistic if she does'

'Why? Because I'm muggle born?'

'No, well yeah that'll be one thing, but it will be more to do with what I told you before'

'So you expect me to marry you so you don't disappoint your mother'

'Well…yeah…I guess'

'Why would I do that?'

'I dunno, you are the "Gryffindor Princess" aren't you'

'You're such an asshole, but that's not the point. What's in it for me?'

'I'll pay you' said Draco shrugging

'You'll pay me to marry you'

'Yeah why not?'

'I don't want your money'

'Then what?'

'Ok then! Fine! How much?'

'One hundred thousand Galleons'

Hermione didn't say anything. That was a lot of money. She stared at Draco for a few minutes and then said 'all right, deal! But you can't sleep with other women'

'WHAT! You expect me to give up my sex life for you?'

'Malfoy is our marriage really going to be believable if you're out banging whores every night'

'I do not "bang whores" every night. But I suppose you're right. So when do you want to do it? I think this Saturday will be good'

'THIS SATURDAY!'

'Yeah!'

'Malfoy how do you expect us to plan a wedding in what…let me see…FIVE days'

'It's not like it's going to be a huge ceremony or anything'

'What d'you mean?'

'We're just signing papers that's all'

'But-'

'Look Granger I don't want to hear it. I know you probably expected to marry Prince Charming and have a great fairytale wedding but I honestly don't care, I have other important things to do in life'

'Whatever Malfoy'

'Well that's settled then' and with that Draco walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

&&&&&&&&

Hermione sat there staring at the door that Malfoy had just shut. He was such a heartless bastard. How dare he say that to her? HE was the reason why he life had been ruined in the first place. Stupid sonnava bitch! Who cares she though sighing?

As Hermione screwed the nail polish bottle back up and put it on the bedside table she thought of what her parents would think. Would they be happy or just disappointed? She would never know.

Flashback

_Hermione woke with a start as she heard the sound if something breaking. She jumped of the bed and slipped on her fuzzy bunny slippers. She opened her bedroom door and she could see flames and she heard someone screaming. Hermione ran down the steps but stopped half way down because she saw at least ten Deatheaters standing in her kitchen around the corpses of her parents. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up to see the roof had been blasted off and the flaming green Dark Mark was engraved into the velvety sky. Without waiting a second longer she apparated out of the house and into the Burrow. _

**A/N: there we go ppl. I know it's short but itz sumthin. Plz REVIEW! I want at least 250. **


	15. Dragon Pox

A/N: hey people! I know it has been a while since I updated but I've been busy, we recently just had school holidays and yeah. Ok I know that most of you read the last chapter and thought WTF! But I did it because they really need to get a move on seriously, if I kept carrying on the way I did then they would start liking each other in like chapter 55 or something. I mean they don't like each other yet but you know…I can't say anything without giving anything away. I'm going to do my best to make this chapter as long as possible…just bare with me. Now on with the story:

**Chapter 15: Dragon Pox**

Draco walked into the bedroom again at about one thirty in the morning. He looked over to the bed and saw that Hermione was, obviously, sleeping. Stupid mudblood he thought inside his head. He didn't know why but he she was the one he probably hated the most out of the fucking Golden Trio. Potty and Weasel were assholes, but none of them got to him the way she did. The way she bossed people around, the way she walked around thinking she was better than everyone else, the way she always had an answer to everything you shoved under her nose…he could go on forever. But something about her now was different to what she was like when they were at Hogwarts. He didn't know what, but it was something. Sighing he climbed into bed and blew out the single candle illuminating the room.

After about fifteen minutes of just lying there, Draco realised that he wasn't sleepy. He looked over to Hermione. Something about her looking so peaceful suddenly bothered him. For some reason he couldn't stand her just lying there in her own world, not looking at him the way she did, with pure loathing in her eyes, or not yelling at him for pointless little things. There was a second where he actually considered shaking her awake, but resisted. He then turned his back to her. Realising that sleep had completely escaped him he got out of bed, pulled on his nightgown and walked out onto the balcony and looked at the clear night sky. He thought about the proposal he had made earlier. It had bothered her as much as it had bothered him. But there was nothing he could do. He had to admit that he'd been a little harsh when he said that they didn't need to have a big celebration, but what was there to celebrate? They weren't in love, neither of them were happy with the decision, they were simply doing it to make themselves legal. What was the point of celebrating that? And what would Granger say to her friends? That she was getting married to Draco Malfoy their worst enemy? If anything, he was just making things easier for her, but did she understand that? No, of course not! He thought it was probably some crazy idea chicks had about living "happily ever after". There was probably not one man on this Earth that knew the exact functioning of the crazy female mind. Draco stood there for about an hour emersed in his own thoughts before going to bed.

&&&&&&&&

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling thoroughly refreshed. She looked around to see that Draco was, thankfully, asleep. She got up out of bed to take a bath. She filled it up with different kinds of bubbles and perfumes that came out of the taps, similar to the Prefect bathrooms at Hogwarts. Sinking into the water she thought about last night. Malfoy had proposed, sure it hadn't been exciting or anything but he had still done it. Why didn't he want to have a big celebration? Wouldn't it be better? Wouldn't people think that they were happy that way and the whole situation would be a lot more believable? She would never understand what went on in Malfoy's corrupted mind. But then there was another problem, what was she going to tell he r friends? She hasn't ever told them who Nick's real father was, they'd have probably killed her and then killed Malfoy. She would have to figure out something. She stayed in the bath for another half hour before she got out and walked back into the bedroom fully dressed. Draco was still in bed. Strange, she thought, he's normally awake by now. Oh well, I like him better this way.

Hermione walked to Nick's bedroom to find that he was awake and was playing with his toys. 'Morning Nick' she said.

'Morning Mummy!'

'Nick I think you need a bath'

'But Mummy!'

'No buts young man, come on, quickly!'

'Ok Mummy' and with that Nick ran into his bathroom. As he pulled of his clothes he noticed two bright red spots on his stomach that had not been there the previous night. 'Mummy!' he yelled panicking as three more spots appeared.

'What's wrong honey' said Hermione casually, she was used to Nick's unnecessary outbursts he got them from Draco. But when looked at Nick, these thoughts vanished immediately. 'Oh my God!' she screeched running up to Nick and examining him. 'Nick I think you've got the Dragon Pox!' she said panicking. Quickly she helped Nick back into his pyjamas and ran back to her bedroom.

When she got there, Hermione shook Draco awake and yelled 'Malfoy get up!'

'Wazzamatta?'

'GET UP! We need to get to the hospital'

'Why? Did you finally loose your mind' mumbled Draco, rubbing his eyes

'NO! Nick's got the Dragon Pox!'

'How do you know?' asked Draco annoyed

'I just happen to be a healer, but that is besides the point…look!' replied Hermione pointing to Nick who was in her arms. His face was sprouting spots everywhere.

'Holy shit!' cried Draco jumping out of bed and started to get dressed.

Five minutes later they reached St Mungo's. Both Hermione and Draco stood by Nick's bedside as the Healer did an examination of him. 'It is definitely Dragon Pox like you said Healer Granger. As you would know they are not very easy to treat, Nick could be here for at least two weeks.'

'Two weeks!' yelled Draco 'but-'

Hermione cut him off by saying 'we understand, thank you very much.'

'Ok then I'll just go and quickly get the applicatory potion that you need. It needs to be applied every half hour, but why am I wasting my time even explaining, you obviously know all this' said the Healer smiling 'may I ask why you resigned?'

'I believe that is none of your business' said Draco before Hermione could say anything. She did give him a good hard kick in the shin when the Healer had apologised countless times and left. He returned two minutes later with the potions. He left them trusting Hermione to give them to Nick as required.

'Why do you have to bee such an asshole Malfoy?' said Hermione when Nick was fast asleep

'How was I an asshole?'

'You didn't have to be so rude and just go out and say, "That's none of your business"'

'But it isn't!'

'So?'

'So…I just thought I'd inform him of that, he clearly couldn't figure out for himself'

'He was just trying to make a friendly conversation'

'Why? He's a Healer, his job is to heal people not sit around chatting all day'

'You're so difficult!'

'And?'

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

'What does he mean that the Dragon pox will take two weeks to cure?'

'That's how long the treatment is Malfoy'

'But why?'

'How am I supposed to know?'

'You're supposed to be smart Granger!'

'Just shut up'

'I think that dude liked you'

'What on earth makes you say that?' asked Hermione her eyes widening

'Oh but why am I telling you this Healer Granger…you already know' said Draco mimicking the Healer 'he seemed really fond of you Granger'

'All because you're fond of someone doesn't mean you fancy them'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah!'

'Whatever, but if the Dragon Pox last two weeks how are we supposed to get married?'

'Well I am pretty sure you can postpone it, after all it isn't like it's such a big deal anyway'

'Look Granger I'm doing it for your own benefit'

'What may I ask are you doing for my benefit?'

'Well if we get married quietly you won't have to face your stupid little friends'

'Oh pur-lease Malfoy, don't you dare try to make it sound like you actually care about my friends and me and anyway I'll have to face them someday won't I and what will I tell them then? I think they're reactions will be a lot worse if I tell them after wards'

'Then tell them now!'

'Tell them what? That I'm getting married to my worst enemy?'

'Just tell them it's because of Nick or something'

'In case you didn't know Malfoy, my friends don't know that you're actually Nick's father'

'What?'

'You didn't honestly think I'd tell them did you?'

'Then what did you tell them?'

'That I was really drunk that night and I didn't know what happened and that there was no way I would ever get an abortion no matter who the father was'

'And they believed you?'

'Of course! Why wouldn't they believe me?'

'So you just lied to them'

'Yes I did but I always had an intention of telling them the truth'

'Then tell them the truth now'

'It isn't that simple'

'Why not?'

'You're behaving exactly like you did when we had to tell Nick that you were his dad'

'So? I'll behave however I want to behave. I unlike you don't like to keep things cooped up inside of me and do you remember how Nick reacted when he found out, he was thrilled!'

'Well I can guarantee you that my friends will be far from thrilled when they find out'

'I don't care about you or your bloody friends'

'Well you better start caring or-'

'Or what huh?'

'Or I won't marry you'

'Don't marry me then'

'But I thought you said-'

'I know what I said Granger. If you don't want to marry me then fine. I'll just throw you out onto the street and you'll have nowhere to go'

'You wouldn't dare'

'Oh believe me I would'

'Fine I will marry you but don't think it's coz' I'm sacred of you or something'

'Whatever'

'So you're going to postpone it then?'

'I'll obviously have to'

'Aren't you going to go to work?'

'No!'

'Why not?'

'I don't feel like it'

'Why?'

'My son is lying sick in bed and you expect me to go to work. Honestly Granger I thought you were better than that'

'I was just saying'

'Well then don't say'

'How hard is it to have a bloody conversation with you'

'Very' said Draco smirking

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

'I'm hungry' said Draco out of the blue

'Yeah so am I'

'I'll go get us something to eat. You want anything specific Granger?'

'No it's fine, just get me whatever you're having'

'Ok then' and with that Draco walked out of the room only to return fifteen minutes later. They ate in silence. Draco was staring at the ceiling and Hermione was staring at Nick, when suddenly his eyes fluttered open.

'Mummy?'

'Yes dear' said Hermione immediately jumping to his side

'Mummy I don't feel good' he replied scratching one of his spots

'Don't touch it dear, it'll make it worse'

'But Mummy it hurts'

'I know it hurt but…Draco has it been half an hour since I applied the potion?'

'Yeah I think it had' said Draco who had stopped staring at the ceiling at was now looking at Nick and Hermione.

'Good' said Hermione taking the bright purple bottle from the top of Nick's bedside table and applying it all over Nick's body. When she was done, Hermione made him eat something before giving him the potion for fever. After a while of just sitting there Nick began to cry.

'Mummy I wanna go home!' he wailed

'We can't go home yet dear, the Healer said that they need to check that you're ok then we can go home ok'

'But I wanna go home now'

'Why can't we take him home Granger? They know you can treat him there'

'I know but-'

'I'll go ask' said Draco walking out of the room.

'Draco!' called Hermione but he didn't listen. Typical, she thought sighing and tried to quieten down Nick. Draco came back with their Healer who looked over Nick once more before saying:

'I think you are more than capable of taking care of your son, after all you are very experienced'

'Thank you' said Hermione ignoring Draco who was standing behind the Healer his eyebrow raised. Then when he left she said 'I seriously hate you Malfoy'

'I mate to say I told you so, but I told you so' replied Draco laughing. He picked Nick up who nuzzled his head into Draco's shoulder and fell asleep. Hermione gathered the three potion bottles lying on the bedside table and along side Draco she walked out of the room.

A/N: There you go people. That's it for now. I would write more but it is like 3:43 in the morning right now and I really must get to bed. Lmao. But here is a little excerpt from our profile for you amusement:

**The Adventures of The Evil Sheep**

**The Orange Jelly Thing**

One day at school each of the Evil Sheep found 50 cents in their bags and thought let's go and buy one of those 50-cent icy poles they sell at the cafeteria. When they got there ES1 bought a rainbow coloured one and ES2 bought an orange one. The rainbow was delicious but the orange one had some tasteless jelly stuff in it. So after they had finished their icy poles ES2 said to ES1 'you have to try the one i had'. ES1 thought meh! Might, as well there's nothing better to do. So they went back to the cafeteria and bought the icy poles they had before. ES1 got the orange and ES2 got the rainbow. When ES1 got to the jelly thing she nearly choked on it. By this time the Evil Sheep had been joined by their other friends and one of them suggested that ES1 put the jelly thing on the floor to see how people would react. After playing with it for a while (eg shoving it in people's faces etc etc) ES1 put it on the ground. People just walked by it not even noticing it so in the end ES1 got angry and aggressive and stamped on the jelly. Finally they got a reaction (YAY!). A group came up to it and this girl yelled 'OMG that is so gross...it looks like egg!' The Evil Sheep and their friends cracked up laughing. But then, unfortunately, the bell rang and they had to go to class.

**For more go to our profile: The Evil Sheep**


	16. Daddy Draco

A/N: Hey everyone waddup? I'm sorry for taking so long to update but you see the USB drive that I saved the chapter to, got lost at school and then yeah you know…so now I've finally found the time to write the chapter AGAIN! Oh and BTW has anyone seen Tom Felton's website lately? OMG the picture on the home page is so hot! Now on with the story:

**Chapter 16: Daddy Draco**

It had been a few hours since Hermione, Draco and Nick had returned home from St. Mungo's. Hermione has taken Nick straight up to his bedroom and tucked him into bed. Draco on the other hand had disappeared somewhere, as usual. Sitting in a chair beside Nick's bed, Hermione's head lolled to one side as she dozed off. Suddenly her head jerked forwards, causing her to wake up. She stood up stretching her sore muscles when she realised how hungry she was. Thinking that Nick would be alright if she left him for a while, Hermione made her way down to the kitchens where she was greeted by a house elf named Twister:

'How can Twister be of service to Miss Hermione?' asked the pathetic little creature bowing until his nose brushed the floor.

'Could I have something to eat Twister?' asked Hermione kindly. Though she had not forgotten her views on elf rights, she found that she had better and more important things to do in life.

'It might be to bold to say Miss' said Twister trembling slightly 'but Twister is wondering if Miss Hermione would like to join Master Draco in the east lawns…Twister will iron his ears if Miss is offended…'

'Oh no, there won't be any need of that, no not at all Twister, it isn't too bold to say, could you please tell me where the east lawns are?'

'Twister will be honoured. Follow Twister Miss' and with that the house elf took off down the corridor, Hermione following closely behind. After walking for about five minutes Twister came to a halt 'there you is Miss' he said pointing a long, skinny finger at a set of enormous glass doors.

'Thankyou Twister' said Hermione and with a snap of his fingers, Twister was gone. Hermione slowly made her way towards the door, pulling it open. For some reason unknown to her, butterflies erupted in her stomach. She crossed the lawn to where Draco was sitting under a large gazebo, enjoying a delicious meal. She just stood there not knowing what to do when-

'Are you going to sit down Granger or are you going to stand there all day staring at my devilishly handsome form?' smirked Draco

Huffing Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down, pulling a variety of food towards her and began eating in a very Ron-like manner.

'Geez Granger you can do with learning how to eat properly' said Draco wrinkling his nose in disgust.

'I do know how to eat properly Malfoy, I just don't feel the need to show manners when I sit with you' replied Hermione her mouth full of chicken.

'Stupid little Mudblood'

'You know how ineffective that word is now Malfoy'

'Oh really?' asked Draco raising an eyebrow 'it seemed to take a huge a effect on you back in second year from what I can remember you were in tears by the end of it'

'Exactly the point, it was all the way back in second year, I'm talking about now'

'Whatever Granger, anyway how's Nick?'

'He's perfectly fine'

'Good'

'Malfoy can I ask you something?'

'What?'

'Why can't we have a big wedding?'

Draco groaned. They were back at this topic again. 'But _why_ Granger?'

'I dunno…I guess I just want to'

'But what is the point? It's not like we're celebrating anything. We're just becoming official that's all'

'Yeah so, it's not like I'll be getting married everyday, I just want it to be special'

'But there isn't anything special between us'

'I know but…oh never mind you'll never understand'

After sitting there for about a minute Draco said 'Fine, I'll think about it'

'Really?'

'Yes! Now stop pissing me off'

'Thank you' squealed Hermione suddenly throwing her arms around Draco and pulling him into a tight embrace. It was only thirty seconds later that she realised what she had done and she pulled away, her face as red as a tomato.

'Knew you couldn't keep your hands off me Granger' said Draco a smirk playing across his lips.

'I'm sorry' gasped Hermione, still blushing madly.

'Don't be, I know how irresistible I am'

'Could your ego get any bigger?'

'Yes'

Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked away only to see Twister running towards them. 'Miss Hermione! Miss Hermione! Come quick! Master Nick is crying for you!' he said breathlessly.

'Oh my God!' shrieked Hermione jumping up and ran inside the Manor up to Nick's bedroom. Draco watched her go and then followed her after a while. When he got there he saw Hermione trying to calm Nick down while she tried applying his medicine.

'Granger you've been a mother for nearly five years and you still don't know how to make your child stop crying' drawled Malfoy

'Oh shut up Malfoy, you know very well that I've never had to put up with something like this before'

'One should always be prepared'

'Are you just going to stand there and insult me?'

'Let me see…yes'

'Stop being so immature Malfoy, you're not helping, no go away'

'No, give me a shot' and with that he walked over to the bed and scooped Nick up into his arms, burying his head in his neck. Nick continued sobbing. 'Now tell me Nick what's wrong asked Draco softly turning his back to Hermione. This only made Nick cry harder. 'Okay, okay, calm down! Now tell me Nick is there anything you want? I'll get you anything you want.'

'Anything?' asked Nick in a small voice looking up at Draco.

'Anything!'

'Daddy can I have some ice cream?'

'You want ice cream?'

Nick nodded.

'Okay but then do you promise that you'll let Mummy give you your medicine'

Nick just simply nodded again.

'Twister' called Draco and in an instant the house elf appeared out of nowhere.

'How can Twister help you Master?' he asked bowing

'Get me a bowl of ice cream'

'What flavour sir?'

'What flavour do you want Nick?' Draco asked Nick who had quietened down completely eagerly waiting for his treat.

'Chocolate' he replied

'Well Twister you heard him now go and get it'

Within a minute Twister returned carrying a huge bowl of chocolate ice cream on a tray with a variety of toppings. He placed it onto the tiny little table, bowed and apparated out of the room again. Draco carried Nick over to the table and sat him down onto the chair and took a seat himself. He then helped Nick pour vanilla sauce and sprinkles all over the ice cream. Nick took a huge spoonful and shoved it into his mouth, dribbling all over his clothes. Draco also picked up a spoon a followed suite, but he of course ate properly. After they had finished the ice cream, Nick crawled back into bed where Hermione gave him his medicine. Soon he was once again sleeping soundly. Her and Draco walked out of his bedroom together and made their way to their own bedroom.

'See Granger that's how you do it'

'Do what?'

'You know very bloody well what'

'Well unlike you Malfoy I don't want to spoil my child'

'I'm not spoiling him'

'Yes you are, now he's going to want ice cream every time I try to give him his medication'

'So? At least he'll take it and that's what matters'

'Whatever Malfoy you win. Gwad you can be so frustrating sometimes'

'You're just jealous I'm a better parent than you'

'Excuse me' 

'That's right, you're jealous that Nick likes me better than you'

'You can think whatever you want to, I'm going to have a nice long bath, and if Nick wakes up he's your responsibility, Daddy Draco!' and with that she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

A/N: There you go people! Another chapter done! Well what d'you think? Hit that little purple button and REVIW! I want at least 15 more! Oh and here's another installation on THE ADVENTURES OF THE EVIL SHEEP.

**The Mission Gone Wrong**

**Note: this is not true although you'll find that is kind of obvious!**

One fine afternoon at the Evil Sheep's billion-dollar mansion the Evil Sheep were relaxing in the sun. It was peaceful with the slight rustle of leaves, the chirping of birds and the trickle of the water running in the stream nearby. But this peaceful atmosphere was rudely interrupted by a sudden BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!.

'What was that?' asked ES1 jumping up from her spot under the tree

'Oh calm down ES1' said ES2 'I think it's the Sheepatron'

'OMG! We must help! Our city is in danger! You know what they all say' said ES1 rasing one hand above her head like Superman 'take everything and give nothing back!'

'You're so stupid ES! they don't say that they say...um what do they say again?'

'Never mind that now, we have a city to save' said ES1

'Oh yeah! I almost forgot!' replied ES2 and they both ran into the mansion. There they entered their secret laboratory and transformed into the SUPER MIGHTY EVIL SHEEP! The Super Mighty Evil Sheep took off in a flash.

na na na na na na na BATMAN! na na na na na na na na (oh shit i forget this isn't Batman...rewind!)

The Super Mighty Evil Sheep took off in a flash, flying over the tallest buildings making people look up in awe and cry out 'It's a bird! It's a plane! No it's The Super Mighty Evil Sheep!' Then they finally reached their destination: The Boss's Office!

'Hello ladies' said the perverted Boss with a sly smirk 'the town is in danger and in great need for your help ('no shit Sherlock!' muttered ES2 under her breath) there is a great threat in the downtown shopping centre. A man named Khawokabonganatala (Hint: Don't try and pronounce that!) is going to release a canister containing Syntax Nerve Gas into the ventilation system-'

'Say no more Sir' said ES2 'we're on our way' and with that The Super Mighty Evil Sheep took off again. When they reached the shopping center they quietly made their way to the air-con control system room. ES2 held a finger to her lips pulling a gun out of her pocket (ES1 followed suite) and whispered 'I'll go in first and-'

'NO! I wanna go in' said ES1 cutting her off

'No! I think it's be better is-'

'But you always get to go in' said ES1 her voice getting louder

'Ok, ok you go in then, just keep your voice bloody down'

Without waiting a second longer ES1 kicked open the door holding up her gun ad yelled 'CTU!' The man inside turned to look at her startled. But for some odd reason ES1 had paused. 'hang on a second' she mumbled to herself 'I'm not form CTU' and with that she walked out of the door only to kick it open a second later yelling 'Super Mighty Evil Sheep!'. But of course it was too late. The nerve gas had already been released into the ventilation and the terrorist had escaped. ES2 stood dumbfounded behind the door, when she finally came to her senses over 500 people had died. The Super Mighty Evil Sheep obviously didn't because they were "Super". Their heads hung low the Evil Sheep walked up to The Boss's office. ES2 made ES1 stay outside while she explained what happened. Five minutes later the door swung open with a crash and out came The Boss red faces, steam literally blowing out of his ears and yelled in ES1's face 'YOU'RE FIRED'

**For more go to our profile!**


	17. Mamma's Boy

**A/N: Hey everyone! How's life? WOW 300 reviews I'm so happy! Many of you asked me to make Draco nicer and for him and Hermione to get along the answer is: NOT YET! Why? Because it isn't like Draco is a very nice person and it would take a lot of effort for Hermione to turn him nice so yeah! Anyway one of them is obviously in love with the other one but I am not going to say who because there would be no point in me continuing the story but what I will tell you is that the person's feelings will not be revealed yet…ok that is enough said by me, now on with the story.**

**Chapter 17: Mamma's Boy**

Hermione pulled off her clothes as the water slowly filled up into the bath. She could kill Draco Malfoy right now. How dare he think he was a better parent than her when he'd only known his son for like a month? If he was doing anything, he was spoiling him, something Hermione had spent four years trying to desperately avoid. A thought crossed her mind and she smirked triumphantly as she stepped into the lukewarm water of the bath. She put her head back and relaxed, thoughts of Nick pestering Draco crossed her mind and she smirked once again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco stood there staring at the door Hermione had just shut. She couldn't just leave him. Stupid Mudblood bitch! Oh well it wasn't like Nick will be waking up anytime soon-

'MUMMY' came a high-pitched cry from down the corridor; he'd spoken to soon.

'Fuck!' Draco cursed to himself silently as he walked down to Nick's bedroom. He saw his son sitting on the bed, big fat tears rolling down his pale, spotted face. 'What is it Nick?' asked Draco sitting on the bed next to him, placing am arm across his shoulders.

'I want Mummy' replied Nick calming down a little.

'Why would you want Mummy, when you've got me? Hey?' said Draco grinning at Nick but immediately stopped when Nick stuck out his bottom lip, crossed his tiny arms over his chest and looked up at him his eyebrows furrowed.

'No! I want Mummy' he said huffing.

'Well Mummy can't be here right n-'

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?'

'Whoa! Whoa! Calm down mate, she's only in the bath-'

'Before Draco could do or say anything, Nick jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Draco quickly followed. He found Nick in his bedroom fiddling with the bathroom doorknob. It was obviously locked so instead Nick began pounding on it with his tiny fists yelling 'MUMMY! MUMMY!'

'Draco' called Hermione calmly from in side the bathroom 'could you please see what Nick wants'

'What do you want Nick?' asked Draco trying to pick Nick up but as soon as he did he began kicking and thrashing so Draco put him down quickly.

'I want Mummy!'

'Well what is it that Mummy can give you that I can't?'

'Something'

'And what exactly is "something"?'

Instead of replying Nick sank to his knees in front of the door and began sobbing again. Hermione chose this moment to make an entrance. She pulled open the door and when she saw Nick crying on the floor she looked sharply at Draco before saying 'What did you do?'

'I didn't do anything, why do I get blamed for everything?'

'Oh shut up Malfoy' and with that Hermione scooped Nick up into her arms. Nick sobbed into her shoulder and whispered:

'Daddy being mean!'

'Oh really' said Hermione in mock surprise 'Daddy was being mean was he?'

'WHAT?' said Draco sitting up on the bed where he had just collapsed a second ago

'And what exactly did Daddy do Nick?' asked Hermione smirking to herself in a very Draco-like manner.

'He wouldn't tell me where you is' replied Nick looking at Draco with big blue accusing eyes.

'Oh he's such a Mamma's Boy' said Draco falling back onto the bed again.

'Yeah, well it isn't like he's got much of a father to like'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Well he's obviously more used to me being around, seeing as you weren't always there for him'

'And whose fault was that? I didn't even know I had a son, thanks to someone, how the hell am I meant to be _there_ for him?'

'I couldn't exactly tell you now could I?'

'And why not?'

'Because you would have probably made me get an abortion'

'How do you know that?'

'Because it's you Malfoy'

'Well then you don't know me very well do you?'

'Thank God!'

While they had been rambling on, neither Draco nor Hermione realised that Nick had fallen asleep once again. His head rested on Hermione's shoulder and his thumb stuck in his mouth. His platinum blonde hair fell onto his closed eyes, which were usually so full of emotion. After what seemed like an eternity of glaring at each other, Draco finally looked away to see why Nick was so silent all of a sudden.

'Granger look'

'What?'

'He's asleep again'

'Oh! That potion must be taking quite an effect on him. Malfoy can you take him to his room, I need to brush my hair'

'Why would I do that?'

'Please don't start Malfoy, I'm not in the mood'

'Then just go put him to bed yourself'

Instead of taking Nick to his own bedroom, Hermione gently tucked Nick into bed next to Draco who was watching her, his eyebrows raised. Hermione ignored him and picked up her hairbrush and raked it through the bush she referred to as hair. Draco watched her for a while and then looked down at Nick. He slowly reached a hand up to his forehead and stroked it gently, brushing back the baby fine locks of hair. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, Nick had become his biggest weakness. Sure there were times when he got on his nerves, just the way Granger did but it was those times that made him love him even more.

'What are you doing Malfoy' Hermione's curious voice broke Draco's train of thought

'Anything I want to be Granger' replied Draco as he continued stroking Nick's forehead.

'I never thought I'd say this Malfoy but you actually look human for once'

'I'll take that as a compliment, even though I know it wasn't meant to be'

'Whatever Malfoy'

**A/N: there we go people I think that'll do for now, it's like 1:30 in the morning and I have to go to school before 8 tomorrow because it's early start so yeah I thought I'd get this on but I promise I'll update soon but in the mean time REVIEW! I'd be happy I got 15 more! I now I got more than that last time because you guys rock but 15 is my aim once again.**


	18. Hermione's Rebellious Revenge

A/N: Hey everyone this is probably the quickest I've ever updated but I must say that it's mainly because of all the reviews I get, I so glad that you all like the story you don't know how much it means to me. But anyways, no on with the story:

**Chapter 18: Hermione's Rebellious Revenge**

Hermione lay in bed later that night thinking back to when she had seen Draco with Nick. They had looked so perfect together; it had almost made her eyes well up with tears. She knew that Draco was a heartless asshole but when it came to Nick, he became a completely different person. Nick brought out the best in Draco and she was glad for that. Sighing, Hermione turned onto her side to look at Draco; he was sleeping soundly, his hair falling over his eyes. Then she looked at Nick who was an exact replica of his father only younger.

Nick had woken up two hours after he fell asleep, surprisingly in a very good mood. He had played with some of his magical toys, ate dinner and had taken his medication without even fussing a little. But then when it had come to putting him to bed he had cried and said that he didn't want to be left all alone. Hermione had agreed on letting him sleep with her, not only because Nick was afraid but also because she believed that this way she could keep a close eye on him if he decided to wake up during the night. The medication he was taking had side effects like mood changes and restlessness and Nick had experienced both of these. After lying there for about half an hour Hermione finally fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At exactly three o' clock in the morning, as if on cue, Nick shot up and looked around frantically. Not recognising his surroundings he burst into loud tears. Hermione groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Upon seeing Nick she too sat up quickly and put an arm around him to calm him down.

'It's alright Nick' she cooed 'Mummy's right here'

'I is thinking I was lost' said Nick sniffling

'Oh I'm sorry baby'

'Watsgoinon?' came Draco's sleepy voice form the other side of the bed

'It's nothing Malfoy go back to sleep'

But Draco was already sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He took one look at the clock hanging on the wall opposite them and groaned out loud. 'What d'you think you're doing Granger waking me up at a time like this' said Draco irritably.

'Keep your voice down will you, he's almost asleep'

'Who?'

'Who do you think?'

Draco looked at Hermione confusedly and then as though he had just realised that Nick was there he groaned again. 'Isn't there anything you can do to stop this _Healer Granger_?' said Draco in a furious whisper.

'What do you mean?' Hermione shot back

'Well it's obviously the stupid potion he's taking that is making him wake up at ridiculous hours in the morning, there must be some way to cure it'

'There isn't'

'Then just give him a sleeping potion'

'Don't you think I would have done that if I could. It isn't that simple'

'What's so difficult about it?'

'Well if I give him a sleeping potion then that potion and the potion for the Dragon Pox will cancel each other out, meaning that neither of the potions will take effect at all.'

'Oh! I see'

'Good, now go back to sleep'

'I don't think I'll be able to'

'Then don't there isn't anything I can do about it. Are you going to work tomorrow?'

'Why do you care?'

'I'm just wondering'

'Well I can't tell you Granger because I'm not sure myself, I'll see in the morning now let me go to sleep'

'I thought you weren't sleepy'

'Well I am now'

'Whatever Malfoy'

Draco rolled his eyes and laid back down turning his back to Hermione. After making sure Nick was carefully tucked in she followed suite. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Draco was first to rise. He slowly got out of bed so he wouldn't wake the other two occupants grabbed his wand from the bedside table and made his way to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. His platinum blonde hair lay ruffled on top of his head; sticking up at odd angles. It looked like Potter's only he had black hair and Draco had blonde. As this thought crossed his mind, Draco shook his head from side to side, the mere thought of him looking like Potter made him want to thorough up. But shaking his head didn't help, it anything he had made it messier. Growling slightly he ran a hand over his face. He needed to shave. He picked up his wand from the counter where he had put it before and waved it at his face muttering a spell. A second later his face was covered in shaving cream and a second after that it was gone, leaving his cheeks smooth.

With a satisfied smirk upon his face, Draco walked over to the shower and pulled of him silky silver boxers. He turned on the taps and stepped into the stream of hot water. He was probably in there for about five minutes when he heard the door open. Through the glass he saw Granger walk in. She glanced at his briefly smirking inwardly and then turned to look at herself in the mirror. She picked up her toothbrush, put some paste on it and began brushing her teeth. Draco stood there looking at her dumbfounded.

'What the hell do you think you're doing Granger' he practically yelled.

'Brushing my teeth' she said looking at him through the mirror.

Draco looked around helplessly to find a way to cover himself but he saw that the towels were stacked neatly at the other side of the room next to the bathtub. Shit he thought. 'Granger get out'

'No'

'Aren't you a bit disturbed that you're looking at me…_butt naked_' said Draco trying to make a point.

'Nothing I haven't seen before' Hermione replied looking at him innocently

'_Excuse me_'

'What it's true, it isn't anything I haven't seen before'

'Ah you bitch!'

'Mind your language please Malfoy'

'Oh don't even try giving me a lecture about language Granger we both know that you can be quite foul-mouthed at times.' Hermione didn't say anything, she just continued brushing her teeth. 'Why are you doing this Granger? You're acting really peculiar'

'I'm paying you back'

'For what?'

'What do you mean for what? You know exactly what I'm talking about'

'Well Granger if you're trying to make me get down on my knees and cry Granger, you're wasting your time'

'Oh no, no, no, no, I just want you to feel as uncomfortable as I did when you tried to practically rape me those times'

'Oh believe me Granger; I'm nowhere near uncomfortable. To tell you the truth I've never been more comfortable in my entire life. In fact I'm so comfortable that I'm almost expecting you to give in and strip yourself and join me'

'Really? Is that what you want? Why would you want me to join you? Aren't you afraid I'll give you my Mudblood germs or something'

'No that you mention it-'

'You're such an asshole Malfoy' said Hermione putting down her toothbrush, rinsing her mouth and walking out of the bathroom.

A/N: There we are people. Is it too short? I dunno! I guess I updated soon so it doesn't matter. Well I thought I might base this chapter around Draco and Hermione since the last three revolved around Nick (hehe I love that name) so anyways…what do you think…REVIEW! PEOPLE REVIEW! I got 20 reviews for the last chapter so I thought I'd make my goal 20 this time. I promise I'll update soon but it won't be as soon as this one because I have a test on Friday that I really must revise for.


	19. Explanations & Emotions

A/N: Hey people OMG I have like 357 reviews I'm so HAPPY that you won't believe it. These are probably the three fastest updates I have ever done THREE in ONE week I know most of you probably think I'm a little toughed in the head (which I know I am) but that's like a record for me because it's normally like one update in three months LOL. So like yeah! But anyways enough rambling and on with the story:

Oh and I watched like this interview thing of Tom Felton and OMG his voice is sooooo HOT! Yummy…British accents I love them so much!

**Chapter 19: Explaining and Emotions**

At the breakfast table later that morning Draco kept looking at Hermione as though she had grown another head. Hermione of course chose to ignore him and concentrated on helping Nick to eat his breakfast without making a mess. Draco didn't know what had possessed her to do something like that but he didn't like it. Where had she gained the sudden confidence of just looking at him stark naked without even filching a little, he remembered on the first night that he had brought her to the Manor and he'd pulled off his shorts in front of her she'd run away to hide in another room. Maybe he was growing onto her thought Draco shuddering just the thought of that made him sick. But he had to admit it was a possibility, he knew for a fact that she had grown onto him. He didn't find her as irritating as he used to when they were back in Hogwarts. But that didn't mean that she didn't piss him off, oh she knew exactly which buttons to push and when but all that just seemed to be an everyday thing now and-

'Daddy can we go flying?' Nick's voice interrupted Draco's train of thought.

'Err-'

'No Nick' Hermione interjected 'I don't think that's a good idea, it's freezing out there and you could catch a cold'

'But-'

'No buts Nick' said Draco 'your mother's right, you should hurry up and get better'

'Oh ok' said Nick making a face

Draco smiled at him, a real genuine smile 'we can do something inside though'

'Really?' exclaimed Nick putting his hands together joyfully

'Yeah! What d'you wanna do'

'Umm I think we should-'

Just then Twister walked into the room followed by an elegant looking woman. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore an elegant set of violet dress robes and there was a matching shawl across her shoulders. Her nose was held up high, giving her an air of superiority, Draco's eyes widened as he stared at he woman.

'Mother' he managed to gasp out

'Hello Draco' replied Narcissa Malfoy

Draco quickly got up from his chair, banging his knee against the table in the process and walked over to greet his Mother. Narcissa pulled him into a hug and he kissed her on the cheeks. Hermione and Nick sat there watching the awkward exchange between mother and son. But when Narcissa pulled Draco into a hug Nick let out a giggle. This made Draco's mother look at the two her eyebrows shooting up instantly.

'And who are these people Draco?' she asked rounding to look at Draco

He gulped nervously before replying 'Err…Mother…I…umm…I have to tell you something'

'So I can see'

'Well you see Mother, this is Hermione Granger, she went to Hogwarts with me'

'Hermione Granger? The girl you just could not stop talking about'

Draco blushed incredibly before saying quickly 'I did not talk about her all the time Mother'

'Very well Draco, please carry on'

'Well this as I said is Hermione Granger and my son Nick'

'DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY' screeched his mother 'HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME OF THIS'

'Well Mother I -'

' DON'T YOU EVEN START DRACO I WILL NOT TAKE IT DON'T YOU THINK THAT YOUR OWN MOTHER HAS THE RIGHT TO KNOW-'

'Mother I –'

'I SAID DON'T-'

'BUT MOTHER YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND' said Draco equally as loudly 'I ONLY FOUD OUT A MONTH AGO'

'What?'

'I only found out a moth ago I had a son'

'And why is that'

'Well you see _Hermione_ here didn't bother telling me'

'Oh really?' said Mrs. Malfoy turning to look at Hermione 'And why is that?'

'Well you see…umm…Mrs. Malfoy…I…err' said Hermione lost for words

'What she means to say is Mother' said Draco 'is that her and I weren't exactly the best of friends when we were at school and well she didn't feel that I had the right to know'

Hermione just stared at Draco. He had just stood up for her. But she was shaken back into reality when his mother spoke.

'And what father doesn't have the right to know that they have a child?' she said looking at Hermione disgustedly

'Mother it doesn't really matter right now' said Draco before Hermione could speak.

'Of course it matters Draco, what are you on about?'

'Well you see Mother, Hermione and I are engaged'

'Excuse me?'

'We're engaged'

'And when did this happen'

'Oh not so long ago'

'Draco why did you not tell me'

'Mother I didn't know how you would react'

'What do you mean?'

'Well Hermione is…well…she's a Mud-'

'What he means to say is that I am a Muggleborn' Hermione spoke up

'I know that Miss Granger'

'You do?' asked Draco sceptically

'Of course I know Draco, you had informed of Miss Granger when you got back from your first year at Hogwarts'

'Oh, I didn't think you would remember'

'Well then you thought wrong Draco.'

'So it doesn't bother you?'

'No of course not, if this is what makes you happy then I am more than willing to accept it, I am your Mother after all'

At this Draco and Hermione quickly glanced at each other before turning back to look at the elegant woman standing before them.

'Well that good then' said Draco sighing

'So when is the wedding?' asked Narcissa

'Well we're not so sure yet.'

'Oh?'

'Well you see Mother, I was planning on eloping but Hermione wanted to have a big celebration so-'

'And I completely agree with her. How dare you even consider eloping Draco, you are the Malfoy heir and I believe that your wedding is a day that should be celebrated and remembered by all'

When Narcissa finished her little speech Hermione smirked at Draco and said 'see I told you so _Draco_! Would you like to help plan the wedding Mrs. Malfoy?' she asked looking at her future mother-in-law brightly.

'It would be an honour' replied Narcissa 'oh and please call me Narcissa'

'Of course ma'am'

'Now Draco would you like to introduce me to my grandson'

Draco, who had been watching the two women his jaw almost touching the floor, replied 'yes mother' and with that he went to pick Nick up from his spot on the large dining table. He then walked back to where his mother and Hermione were standing. 'Nick meet your Grandma' he said smiling at his son.

'Grandma?' said Nick the word sounding foreign to him.

'Yes Nick' said Draco 'this is your Grandma, Daddy's mum'

'Oh!' said Nick his eyes widening in surprise 'Daddy you have a Mummy?' he asked.

Hermione burst out laughing. Narcissa watched amusedly as Draco scowled. 'Of course I have a Mummy Nick.'

'So what do I call you?' asked Nick looking at Narcissa.

'I guess you would call me Grandma' replied Narcissa

'Oh okay, so what does a Grandma do?' asked Nick. All three adults chuckled. Nick looked around confusedly 'what did I do?'

'It's nothing Nick' said Hermione

'Draco may I ask what those horrible marks on your son's face are?' said Narcissa

'Nick's got Dragon Pox' replied Draco calmly

'Oh but then he need to see a healer' said the elderly witch panicking

'He's already seen a healer Mother, we went to St. Mungo's yesterday'

'Then why did you bring him back home?'

'Well the healer believed that Nick would be okay at home because Hermione here just happens to be a healer and she knows how to give medication and such'

'You are a healer Hermione?' Narcissa asked Hermione

'Yes'

'But Malfoy women don't work'

'I am aware of that Narcissa, Draco informed me when I first moved in here'

'That brings me to another query, why is it Draco that you are living with a woman that you re not related to'

'Umm…well you see Mother…uhh…I thought that it would be best if Hermione lived with me when I found out about Nick, that way we wouldn't have to deal with things like setting up meeting times and such'

'I see. I think that I would like to get to know my grandson better so I will take him with me to the lounge and you two can finish breakfast'

'Would you like to join us Mother?'

'No thank you Draco, I have already eaten'

'Um alright' said Draco uncertainly handing Nick to his mother. She walked out of the room looking fondly at the child in her arms. Draco and Hermione at down on the table, neither of them touching the food in front of them. 'I can't believe this' Draco finally said.

'What?' asked Hermione looking at him

'I can't believe that she just showed up and just accepted everything we told her'

'Wasn't she meant to?'

'Well yes but I had been so worried about how she'd react and then she's all okay with everything it's just frustrating to know that I went through all that stress for nothing'

'You stress about the most pathetic things, how did you think she'd react then if this wasn't how?'

'I dunno, that's the point'

'You're so weird Malfoy'

'Speaking of which, why the hell did you ask her to plan the wedding? Now we're gonna have to pretend to be in love with each other every time she's around'

'It won't be that difficult'

'Granger are you out of your mind? This is US we're talking about; we can't stay civil around each other for more than five seconds'

'Well we're staying partially civil right now.'

'What?'

'Well we haven't been trying to jump down each other's throats'

'Oh what an accomplishment!' said Draco sarcastically 'that reminds me, I have to ask you something'

'What now?'

'Well you see my company, Malfoy Inc. is holding this party in celebration of the company's 150th birthday and well I was just wondering whether you wanna go with me?'

'You want ME to go to a work party with YOU?'

'Yes'

'As in like a…date?'

'Yeah I guess'

'I dunno Draco I don't think I'll be able to' said Hermione smirking inwardly

'What why not?' asked Draco

'Well do you think we'll be able to stay civil with each other? I mean you don't want to embarrass your self in front of all your colleagues do you?'

'We can try Granger'

'But who'll take care of Nick?'

'My Mother can'

'Fine then I'll go, anything to get out of this dreadful Mansion'

'Good'

'I can't believe you just asked me out Malfoy'

'There's no need to rub it into my face Granger'

'Yes there is, because it makes me wonder whether you've suddenly started to like me or something'

'Now now Granger, don't get your hopes up'

'Oh there's no need to worry about me Malfoy me, it is you that I should be worrying about'

'That just proves you care about me'

'No it doesn't'

'Yes it does'

'Think whatever you want Malfoy, it isn't true'

'Well in case you didn't know Granger I care about you'

'You do?' said Hermione her eyes the size of dinner plates

'Yes I do'

'Why?'

'What do you mean why? You're the mother of my child, it's my duty to care about you'

'So you do it because it's your duty'

'Well sort off yeah, but I wouldn't I if I didn't want to'

'I see, so you want to care about me because it's your duty because I'm the mother of your child. That is so confusing Malfoy;

'To you it is, but not to me. You should just be thankful'

'So if something were to happen to me you'd be worried'

'Of course I'd be worried'

'Wow! I never expected that from you Malfoy'

'Well, yes, I do tend to do that to people'

Draco smiled as he said this; it was a real smile. Not the usual smirk that he was so famous for, this smile was warm and full of emotion besides arrogance and it made something deep inside of Hermione stir. It was an unusual feeling; it felt good and bad, hot and cold, wrong and right all at the same time. She absently smiled back at him thinking how much better Draco looked with that emotion displayed on his face.

**A/N: There we are people that's it for now. That last bit was so mushy that I can't believe that I actually wrote that! LMAO! I was SO happy I got 27 reviews for my last chapter! I think I'll make my aim 20 again! I love you all so much and I will update soon. Things are starting to get a little softer now, but that's what you guys want…right?**


	20. Dressing Up

**A/N: OMG I love y'all SO much! I have like 385 reviews I know I've probably said it before but it makes me really HAPPY! This is another update for you all to enjoy so just sit back, relax and enjoy! I'm going to try and make this chapter as long as I can but I just want you all to know that the time is currently 1:20 am and I have school tomorrow and I'm only doing this now because I'm high on coffee and soft drinks LMAO! **

**Chapter 20: Dressing Up **

It was Saturday and it had been three days since Narcissa Malfoy's surprise visit. Two hours before the party started Hermione stood in front of her wardrobe trying to find a decent outfit. She never liked doing things like this, where was Ginny when she needed her? Though she'd never admit it to anyone else, she had always believed that she had a very poor sense of fashion. Sure she had blown everyone away with her extreme makeover at the Yule Ball but in truth she had gotten all her ideas from a magazine she stole from Lavender Brown. Not being able to make up her mind she pulled out a long sleeved black, frilly frock that would go past her ankles. Draco chose this moment to walk in. His jaw dropped to the floor when the saw the frock in Hermione's hands.

'Granger you're not actually going to wear that are you?' he asked his eyes as wide as galleons.

'So what if I am?' asked Hermione turning to look at him.

'Granger, we're going to a party not a funeral'

'I'm very aware of that Malfoy'

'Then why the hell are you wearing that?'

'Because I'm allowed to'

'Seriously Granger, my great grand-mother would be ashamed of that…that…thing in your hands'

'She would, would she?'

'Yeah that's right. Here let me see if I can help' and without waiting for Hermione to say or do anything he walked over to her closet and began leafing through her clothing. 'Geez Granger, you really need a new wardrobe'

'I unlike you don't really happen to care about how I look'

'Well you should care'

'Have you asked your mother about Nick'

'Yeah I have and she said that she'd be more than happy to baby-sit him. I swear to God she wasn't this enthusiastic when I was younger'

'Well it was you Malfoy, I'm not surp-'

'Ah ha!' yelled Draco triumphantly; cutting Hermione off 'this'll be perfect' he said pulling out an aqua coloured dress that that you had to tie around your neck. It would only just reach Hermione's knees and would reveal her entire back except for the single strap that she had to tie around her back to support the dress. Ginny had given her that dress last year for her birthday and Hermione being who she was had never worn it.

'Are you out of your mind Malfoy?' shrieked Hermione 'there is no way I am going to wear THAT!'

'Well it's a hell of a lot better than what you were originally planning on wearing' retorted Draco looking at the frock still in Hermione's hand. Just then Nick walked in. He looked from one parent to the other.

'Where is you going Daddy? He asked looking at Draco who was dressed in a set of fancy black dress robes.

'Nick your mother and I are going to a party' replied Draco

'Really? Am I going too?' asked Nick brightening up at once.

'No Nick' said Hermione 'I'm sorry dear the party is only for adults and besides you're sick'

'That's unfair' said Nick sticking out his bottom lip adorably

'I now dear' said Hermione 'but that is how it is. But Grandma will be here soon and she'll take care of you'

'Really? Grandma's coming'

'Yes dear'

Nick whooped in joy and began dancing a silly dance around the room. Him and Narcissa had really connected with one another and Hermione was happy for that. 'But Mummy?' asked Nick when he got over the excitement 'is you going to wear your home clothes to the party?'

'No of course not dear' replied Hermione chuckling

'Nick maybe you can help us' said Draco suddenly

'Daddy you and ME to help YOU?' asked Nick his eyes widening

'Yes Nick' replied Draco 'you see Mummy here is having difficulty deciding what to wear for the party and I think you can help'

'Okay!'

'Now which dress do you like better? The one that Mummy is holding or the one that Daddy has got?' asked Draco

'I is liking the one that Daddy has' said Nick almost instantly 'the one that Mummy has got is _boring_'

'See Granger, even Nick thinks this one is better' said Draco smirking broadly at Hermione

'Whatever Malfoy, you win, I'll wear the stupid dress then' said Hermione huffing and trowing the frock carelessly into the cupboard, snatching the dress from Draco and stalking off into the bathroom. Draco and Nick exchanged identical smirks and sat on the bed waiting for Hermione to come back out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About half an hour later Hermione walked out of the bathroom wearing the dress that Draco had picked out for her. Draco took one look at her and his jaw dropped, for the second time that day, but this time it was in a good way. The dress made Hermione's body look curvier than it actually was and she had charmed her hair straight and tied it into a tight knot at the top of her head, her fringe combed sideways. She had even put on some makeup though it wasn't completely over the top, just some mascara, lip-gloss and eye shadow. To say the least Hermione looked stunning.

'Mummy looking pretty' said Nick clapping his hands

'Thankyou dear' said Hermione smiling at her son

'Yeah Granger you do look nice' said Draco before he could stop himself

'Did you just give me a compliment Draco?' asked Hermione in a mock sweet voice

'No need to rub it in my face Hermione, I'm only stating the facts'

'Oh but I think I'll take it as a compliment anyways'

'It was intended to be one in the first place'

'I might have a heart attack'

Nick watched his parents quarrelling bemusedly. Just then Twister walked into the bedroom and informed them of the fact that Narcissa Malfoy was here and waiting for them in the drawing room. All three of them walked downstairs to greet the elderly lady.

'You look beautiful Hermione' she exclaimed when she first saw her

'Thankyou Narcissa' replied Hermione blushing

'Well Mother, I think that Gr-Hermione and I should be off I think there might be a few things that need attending to before the party begins' said Draco

'Very well Draco, suite yourself, but could you tell me where Nick's bedroom is first?'

'I'll show you Grandma' said Nick grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room. Narcissa waved them goodbye before following her grandson, a smile upon her face.

'Shall we Granger?' asked Draco offering Hermione his hand. Hermione nodded uncertainly before placing her tiny hand in his rather large one. The next thing she knew Draco had apparated them both out of the Malfoy Manor…

**A/N: there we go people, I think that is enough, please forgive me for the shortness but I did only update yesterday and it is 2:10 in the morning and I really must get to sleep, but in the mean time you guys can REVIEW! I'll make my goal 25 this time because I got 28 reviews last time so yeah! I promise I'll update as soon as I can! **


	21. Draco's Surprise

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back…again! OMG 1 have 415 review meaning I got like 30 review for the last chapter I love you all so much. So anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 21: Draco's Surprise**

Hermione blinked a couple of times to see that they had landed in a small circular room. She looked around confused when Draco motioned for her to follow him out of a door at the opposite end of the room. They stepped outside into a large hall that was empty except for a few house elves running around doing a last minute check up to see that everything was all right. One of the house elves spotted Draco and came scurrying over to them. Hermione was amused to see that he was wearing a tiny little tailcoat with black pants. The house elf bowed down low before saying in a high-pitched voice:

'Master Malfoy, we is just making sure that everything is ok for when the guests arrive'

'Very good Acer' replied Draco

Acer then scurried off to do his job.

'Malfoy-'

'You have to call me Draco because I'm going to be telling everyone that we're engaged and it'll be a little awkward of you refer to me as Malfoy' said Draco cutting her off.

'Um okay Draco, I just wanted to ask you why the house elves are wearing clothes, doesn't that signify the fact that they are free'

'It does, but you see I'd rather not have my guests see those things walking around in…well waling around in what ever they wear they would think that it is too unhygienic.'

'Oh, I see. But anyways you said that you were going to tell people we are engaged, it's going to be a little unbelievable because I don't have a ring and-'

'Don't you think I thought of that Granger?'

'What do you mean?'

Draco suddenly blushed, shocking the living day lights out of Hermione. 'Come with me Granger' he said walking towards a large glass door. Hermione followed him curiously. They stepped out into a beautiful garden. Draco kept on walking until they came to a small pond. Hermione looked around, there were bushed full of big red roses everywhere. Draco took a seat on a small bench under a large tree. He motioned for Hermione to sit next to him. She did so; curious as to what he would do next. 'Granger you asked me whether we could have a big wedding'

'Yeah so, didn't your mother say we have to?'

'Well yes, but I had made up my mind long before that'

'I see'

'So because you want to have a proper wedding, I'm guessing you want a proper proposal'

'What are you talking about Malfoy?'

What Draco did shocked Hermione beyond belief. She didn't even have time to process how it happened. One second Draco was sitting on the bench next to her and the next he was down on one knee, holding out a small red box that contained the most beautiful ring that Hermione had ever laid eyes on. It was made of white gold, and embedded in the middle was a large tycoon cut diamond with two smaller ones on either side of it. Then there were smaller diamonds that made their way all around the rest of the ring.

Draco looked at her before saying 'Granger I know that we have never really been the best of friends, God damn it, what am I talking about, we haven't ever been civil to each other for more than five minutes (Hermione laughed at this) but I believe that we share something so precious that nothing in the whole world could ever match up to it and that is of course Nick. He creates a bond between us that can never be broken and I want to strengthen that bond by asking you: will you marry me?'

Hermione didn't answer. She just sat there looking at Draco, tears welling up into her eyes, tears of happiness. Draco looked at her expectantly. After she was able to control the wave of emotion building up inside of her she said 'Yes of course Draco.' Draco smiled and took the ring out of the case and reached for Hermione's left hand. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger and stood up, pulling her up with him. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, though it was only a few seconds before Draco brought his head down so it was only centimetres from Hermione's. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something but before she had the chance to do so, Draco closed the gap in between them. He cupped her face with one hand and put the other one around her waist. Hermione, who was again shocked by his actions, slowly brought her arms up around his neck. The kiss lasted for a long time. It was slow and romantic. Both Hermione and Draco really enjoyed it. Finally Draco pulled back, a slight blush emblazing his cheeks. Hermione looked up a smile slowly creeping up on her face.

'Hermione I think we should go inside, the guests will be arriving soon' said Draco, breathing deeply and with that he slipped his hand into her and they walked back towards the building, not saying a word. When they arrived there they found that Draco was indeed right and that the guests had started arriving. Actually the hall was now packed with wizards and witches. When they stepped into the large room people turned to look at them. Draco cleared his throat before saying 'ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 150th birthday celebration of Malfoy Inc. It is an honour to see that so many of you have put in the effort to come here, I really appreciate it and I hope that it is worthwhile.' Everyone applauded when Draco stopped talking and went back chatting to his or her colleagues.

'So what now?' asked Hermione looking around.

'I dunno' said Draco grabbing a glass of champagne from a house elf that had just offered him some 'do you want some?' he asked looking at Hermione.

'It can't hurt' replied Hermione taking a glass and sipping it. Her and Draco stood there in awkward silence, just sipping their drinks when:

'What are you doing here you filthy little Mudblood?' a voice said making both Hermione and Draco look to see a tall man standing above them.

'Zabini' said Draco through gritted teeth 'watch what you're saying if you know what's good for you'

'Malfoy how can you be standing next to this…this…thing' said Blaise Zabini

'I said watch it Zabini' said Draco again in the same tone

Hermione stood there looking at the two men. Why was Malfoy acting like this, she thought to her self, wasn't it usually him that went around making fun of her blood? She didn't hear what Blaise said next but it must have been something terrible because next second Draco had dropped his champagne glass where it shattered on the floor and jumped onto Blaise Zabini knocking him to the ground. He punched his face again and again. Then Blaise threw Draco of him and in turn began demolishing his face. Hermione stood there watching, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. There was a crowd gathering around the two men as they rolled about on the floor, trying to cause as much damage to each other as possible. When Hermione finally came to her senses she pulled out her wand from a hidden pocket in her dress and forced the two men apart. They both went flying to different side of the hall. Draco landed a few feet away from Hermione. She ran over to him and said:

'Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing? You just made a fool out of yourself in front of your whole company' she whispered furiously

'I don't really care' said Draco. There was blood pouring out of his nose and he had cuts and bruises all over his face.

'What the hell did he say that made to retaliate so badly' she asked helping him to his feet.

'I am never going to repeat it and you aren't going to make me'

'Whatever'

The party ended soon after that. Most of the people went home scared about what would happen next. Hermione and Draco apparated back into the Malfoy Manor. They made their way up the stairs, Hermione yelling at Draco about how immature he was. A very curious looking Narcissa Malfoy came out of Nick's bedroom.

'Back already?' she asked, rasing her eyebrows. But when she looked at Draco's face her eyes widened in surprise. 'What on earth have you done to your face Draco' she asked shrilly

'It's nothing Mother' mumbled Draco in reply

'Yes it is SOMETHING Draco' said Hermione 'Narcissa, Draco just had a fight with this man named Blaise Zabini in front of his whole company'

'WHAT?' cried Narcissa

'Gr-Hermione you should be thankful, I was sticking up for you'

'I did not ask you to' said Hermione huffing

'What did Blaise say Draco?' asked Narcissa

'He called Hermione a Mudblood' said Draco, Narcissa glanced at Hermione, 'now Mother I couldn't just stand there and not do anything could I?'

'I see your point Draco but you should not have started a fight with that man, it will be quite insulting to the Malfoy name'

Draco groaned and looked at Hermione murderously. He was so not in the mood for one of his mother's "respect the Malfoy name" lectures. But thankfully she didn't say anything about it. Instead she bade them goodnight and apparated out of the Manor. Nick was already a sleep so Hermione and Draco went into their bedroom. Hermione walked into the bathroom to change into her pyjamas and Draco simply striped down to his boxers and got into bed. When Hermione came back out of the bathroom she made her way over to the bed and sat down.

'Draco I want to thank you for sticking up' she said snuggling into the sheets.

'Anytime Granger' said Draco smiling. He looked down at her to see her staring at him. She blushed slightly at being caught and looked away fiddling with her brand new ring instead.

'When did you get this?' she asked out of the blue

'When I asked you the first time to get married'

'Oh! But then why didn't you give it to me then?'

'I didn't think that it was the right moment'

'Really?'

'Yeah'

At this Hermione smiled at him. Draco looked at her taking in the smell of her sweet perfume. Slowly their faces inched together and next thing they knew they were kissing once again. But this kiss was different to the one in the garden. A lot more passion was involved. It was almost as if they were trying to prove themselves to each other. Draco flipped Hermione onto her back and began fiddling with the top button of her pyjama top. Hermione suddenly pulled away.

'What's wrong Granger?' asked Draco

'I can't do this' she replied and crawled out from underneath him and moved to her side of the bed. Draco sighed cursing himself for making such a sudden move. Both young individuals fell asleep dreaming of each other.

**A/N: There we go people? Is it good enough? REVIEW! It's what everyone has been pestering me about (jokes) that they should fall in love, they will eventually actually it might be pretty soon. LMAO! The ring that I described is the ring that Tom Felton gave me when he proposed to me; you know what I'm talking about! HAHA I wish! I'll update soon I promise!**


	22. Surprise Breakfast for Mummy

**A/N: Hey people, I know I haven't updated in like ages but like I had so much bloody homework AND three tests so I hope you all understand. I also want to thank you all for all your wonderful reviews; it's nice to see people appreciate your work so yeah. OMG that sounded so corny anyways on with the story:**

**Chapter 22: Surprise Breakfast for Mummy**

The next morning, Draco woke with a start as he felt something land on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Nick grinning cheekily up at him. Draco just groaned loudly, why couldn't Nick just annoy Hermione for once. As he thought about his soon wife to be, Draco just groaned again remembering the events of last night. Why had he done that, he'd made an attempt to improve their relationship by giving her the ring and it had been pointless because he couldn't keep his stupid hormones in control.

'What is wrong Daddy' asked Nick cheerfully positioning himself so he was sitting on Draco's stomach

'It's nothing Nick' replied Draco sleepily

'Did Mummy do something to Daddy?' asked Nick, frowning slightly

What on earth, thought Draco, were they really getting that predictable? Draco grinned as he saw the look on Nick's face. He looked exactly like Hermione when she had made a mistake when making a potion at Hogwarts…what the hell was wrong with him since when did he start noticing Hermione's facial expressions?

'Daddy?'

'Sorry Nick, Daddy's just a little bit sleepy that's all' said Draco

'Did Nick wake Daddy up?' asked Nick innocently

'You did but it's no big deal, I was going to get up anyway'

'Oh, okay. Daddy can we make pancakes?'

'Pancakes?'

'Yeah so we can surprise Mummy'

'Why do you want to surprise Mummy?'

'Because it's fun'

'Oh I see, I don't think she'd be that impressed'

'Yeah, of course she will'

'But-'

'You is thinking that Mummy doesn't like you but that isn't true'

'_What?'_

At this Nick clapped his hands over his mouth. 'Oops' he said 'Nick wasn't meant to say that'

'What isn't true, Nick?' asked Draco curiously, wide-awake now.

' Well you see I asked Mummy why she is not liking you'

'And what did she say'

'She said she doesn't hate you it's just that you were an arrogant bastard-'

'_Nick_, don't you dare use language like that' whispered Draco furiously

'But that is what Mummy is saying' said Nick starting to tear up

'Okay, okay, just tell me what else she said'

'She said that if you tried you could be nice and that she'd really like to see that side of you more often'

'She said that did she?'

'Yeah'

'Well Nick, I think I've changed my mind. We'll make pancakes, but the problem is I don't know how to'

'Oh that don't matter, wait I'll be back' and with that Nick jumped of Draco's stomach and bolted out of the room. Draco watched him go a smile creeping along his lips. He laughed inwardly as he thought about the look that Hermione would have on her face when he told her what Nick had said. Just then Nick came running back into the room, holding a colourful recipe book for children. He flipped through it until he reached the page with the recipe for blueberry pancakes on it. 'See we can make these, they're Mummy's favourite' said Nick excitedly

'Okay then' said Draco getting out of bed and pulling a t-shirt over his head. He picked Nick up and carried him out of the room and down to the kitchens. Twister the house-elf greeted them cheerfully.

'How can Twister be of help to Master' he said bowing down low

'Get us all the ingredients listed on the recipe in my son's hand' said Draco looking around

'Of course Master' said Twister and took the recipe from Nick's hands and gathered all the required materials.

Draco walked over to the bench top and placed Nick down onto it. He pulled a large bowl out of the nearest cupboard. Twister came over to him his tiny arms laden with a carton of eggs, a bag of flour and a bottle of milk. He placed them neatly onto the bench top and bowed his way out of the kitchen.

'Shall we begin Nick?' asked Draco rubbing his hands together

'Uh-huh' said Nick.

So Draco began placing ingredients into the bowl while Nick stirred them with a large wooden spoon. After making the batter, Draco carefully lit the stove with his wand, placed a large frying pan onto it and melted the butter. Then he poured the batter on the pan. After a while of waiting Draco got impatient and aimed his wand at the pan and muttered a spell that he hoped would speed up the procedure. It did speed up, but not the way Draco wanted it to. At first nothing happened and then the pancake turned black and caught fire, making Nick shriek loudly. Twister came running into the kitchen and waved his hand at the pan and the fore went out. Draco looked at the house-elf apologetically and attempted again, this time without the assistance of magic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione awoke to the sound of her alarm going off. She groaned loudly as she didn't remember setting it to ring. She slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. It was only when she came out ten minutes later, did she realise that Draco was not there. Her thoughts drifted back to last night. She thought about when he proposed to her, He had been so sweet, something that was very rare for a Malfoy. It was like he had become a completely different person. He wasn't being the conceited jerk that he usually was. It was a Draco that she could definitely get used to. Then she thought about the fight. Zabini must have said something pretty harsh. But why should Draco care? Wasn't it usually him that insulted her? So why had he stuck up for her like that? She didn't mind though, she was grateful to Draco. Her mind buzzing she made her way to Nick's bedroom. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw that he wasn't there but then thinking that he was probably with Draco she calmed down.

Hermione walked into the dining room just as Draco set down a large plate containing an enormous stack of pancakes.

'Mummy!' came Nick's voice from the doorway that led to the kitchens. He walked in carrying a large bottle of maple syrup.

'What's going on?' asked Hermione

'We is making you surprise breakfast Mummy' said Nick cheerfully

'You mean you made these?' Hermione asked looking directly at Draco 'For me?'

'Yeah as a matter of fact we did Hermione' said Draco sitting down 'now come on eat them quickly before they grow cold'

Hermione took her seat without saying anything. Why the hell had Draco started acting so…so nice? It was beginning to scare her. 'I didn't think you could make pancakes' she said as she started to eat.

'I couldn't-'

'But then, I showed Daddy the special cooking book and we both made them' said Nick cutting right across Draco

'Oh really' asked Hermione

'Yeah! And it was funny because when Daddy was making his first one he put a spell on it and it caught fire and Twister had to put it out'

Hermione burst out laughing while Draco glared at Nick, blushing madly. 'You didn't have to tell her you know Nick'. Nick just grinned cheekily and continued eating. 'Oh by the way Hermione, Nick told me something very interesting'

'What?'

'He said that you said that if I tried to be nice I could and that you'd like to see that side of me more often'

'_Nick'_ cried Hermione 'I told you not to tell him'

'I'm sorry Mummy, it was a accident'

'Of course it was'

Draco laughed 'So it is true then, I thought he made it up'

'And why would he make up something like that'

'I honestly don't know'

'You're so weird Malfoy'

'I know'

'Why are you being so nice?'

'Isn't a guy allowed to nice to his fiancée?'

'Daddy what's a fi- fi- fiancée?'

'Nick, a fiancée is a lady that is about to get married to you'

'MUMMY YOU IS MARRYING DADDY?'

'Yes Nick, calm down' said Hermione, turning slightly pink

'But-but why?'

'What d'you mean why?' asked Draco

'Why is you getting married to Mummy?'

'Because I just am'

'But why, people that is getting married is doing yucky stuff' said Nick making both Hermione's and Draco's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates 'but Mummy and Daddy is already doing yucky stuff'

'_Nick!_' said both parents at the same time

'Who is teaching you all this?' asked Hermione sternly giving Draco a dark look

'But Daddy and you is doing yucky stuff, I is seeing you'

Hermione turned the colour of a tomato while Draco stared dumfounded at Nick. How was it that a kid of his age could understand stuff like that? Children these days!

'Nick I don't want to hear you talk about stuff like that, okay Nick' said Hermione looking at her son sternly

'Okay Mummy'

Hermione sighed and went back to her breakfast. Just then a snowy white owl flew into the dining hall and landed right in front of Hermione. Hermione choked on a pit of pancake when she recognised the owl and the messy letters that said "Hermione". It was a letter from Harry.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Hahaha I'm so evil, well obviously, I'm an Evil Sheep, but I do promise to update soon. But watchu all think of the chapter? Like? Don't like? REVIEW! I'll make my goal 460.**


	23. Visitors

**A/N: Hey guys, OMG, I luv you all so much…I got way more reviews than I wanted! Now I know that I really pissed you guys of by leaving a cliff-hanger and I kinda felt sorry for you all (not really but hey you get that) and I decided that I should update so here I am I hope you all like it:**

**Chapter 23: Visitors**

'Isn't that Potter's owl?' asked Draco curiously remembering back to when he saw that exact owl delivering messages and parcels to Harry

'Yeah, it is' said Hermione breathlessly still staring at Hedwig her eyes wide open

'Well then what are you waiting for? Open it'

With shanking hands Hermione untied the scroll form Hedwig's leg and rolled it out. She tore open the envelope and slowly unfolded the parchment that was inside. She began to read:

_Hermione,_

_You really have a lot of explaining to do. Do you have any idea how worried Ginny, Ron and I have been? You just disappeared. I saw you last that day at Diagon Alley and Ginny and I went around to your place a week later only to find that there was this old couple living there and they said that they didn't know o f a Hermione Granger. I looked everywhere for you and then yesterday I finally decided to go and make a missing person's report and you know what they told me, that you were living at MALFOY MANOR! Malfoy Manor out of all the places in the whole freaking world. What is going on Hermione, I'm coming around there at ten o'clock today so you better have a really good excuse._

_Harry_

'What does it say?' asked Draco when Hermione looked up from reading.

But before she could utter a word there was a loud, violent knock at the door. Hermione jumped up from her seat at the sound and looked at the grandfather clock standing in the corner of the dining room. It read five past ten. Her heart racing, she looked from Draco to the two large oak doors that led to the entrance hall.

'Who the hell could that-'

He was cut short when Twister came running into the room, followed by a very, very angry looking Harry and an even angrier looking Ron. Ginny followed them, looking around her eyes full of interest.

'Hermione!' exclaimed Harry when he saw her, getting even angrier 'I can't believe this is actually true'

'What the fuck is going on here' roared Draco standing up looking at the three visitors 'get out of my house Potter'

'Draco shut up' said Hermione giving him a stern look

'When did you start calling him _Draco_, huh Hermione?' asked Ron his face red with anger

'She can call me whatever she wants Weaselbee' said Draco before Hermione could say a word

'No one was talking to you Malfoy' Ron shot back and both Harry and Draco opened their mouths to say something, their fists clenched at their sides.

'Will everyone just SHUT UP!' screamed Hermione making everyone turn to look at her. 'Draco sit down or I'll hex you' she said looking at him. Draco did so, but only because he had just gotten on to the good side of Hermione and he was not going to spoil that. 'Look Harry, Ron and Ginny' said Hermione 'I know this is a bit of a surprise-'

'A _bit of a surprise_' roared Harry 'Hermione have you gone completely insane or has Malfoy done something to you. We've been worried sick about you thinking that you've disappeared only to find out that you're living with our worst fucking enemy and all you can say is that it is a _bit of a surprise_'

'You don't understand!' screamed Hermione

'What is there to understand?' Harry yelled back

'Yeah Hermione, what haven't you told us?' asked Ron joining in

'If you just let me explain-'

'Well then do, don't just stand there'

'Don't you dare talk to my fiancée like that Potter' said Draco

At this everything turned so quite that you could hear a pin drop.

'What are you on about?' asked Harry in a very low, dangerous voice

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off. 'It's nothing Harry, it's just-'

'Look Granger, they're going to find out one day, why can't it be now?'

'Malfoy-'

'What are we going to find out Hermione?' asked Ginny speaking for the first time

Hermione didn't say anything. She just looked from her friends, to Draco, to Nick who had been watching the quarrel between the adults quietly eating his pancakes.

'Is it true Hermione?' asked Harry putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. At this Draco looked as though he could kill someone but he didn't say anything. After a moment of staring at the floor, Hermione looked at Harry and nodded. 'So you're getting married to him?' asked Harry, letting his hand fall to his side, his eyes once again clouding with anger. Hermione just nodded again. 'When did this happen?'

'Last night' said Hermione so he could barely hear her

'Why?'

'Look Harry there is more to it than you think'

'And what may that be?' asked Harry starting to yell again 'next you'll be telling us that he's Nick's father'

'Well that's the other thing'

'WHAT?'

'Draco is Nick's father'

'WHEN DID YOU PLAN PN TELLING US THIS?' Harry yelled in Hermione's face

'As soon as I was ready' said Hermione her eyes welling up with tears

'And it took you four bloody years to tell your friends something so important'

'Look Harry, I'm sorry! I really am! I should have told you the truth from the beginning but think about it Harry, put yourself in my position-'

'Granger don't say another word' Draco said

'Malfoy you stay out of this' yelled Hermione

'NO! You can say whatever you want but just wait a second'

'What are you on about?'

Draco didn't answer; instead he looked very pointedly at Nick who was looking at Hermione a confused look upon his cute little features. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, she looked at Draco who immediately snapped his fingers making a house-elf named Sugar pop out of thin air.

'What can Sugar do for you Master' she asked in a high-pitched voice

'Sugar take Master Nick up to his bedroom and give him whatever he wants' replied Draco. So both Sugar and Nick walked out of the Dining Room leaving the adults in an awkward silence.

'Thank you' said Hermione looking at Draco, who just smirked back in return

'So you were saying Hermione' said Harry

'What?'

'About Nick'

'What about it, you know now'

'But Hermione why didn't you tell us'

'Look I just couldn't accept the fact myself, let alone tell anyone'

'But Hermione we're your friends and you're supposed to tell us stuff like this' said Ginny 'if you didn't want to tell anyone else you could have told me'

'I know' said Hermione tears actually rolling down her face now 'but it was too difficult'

'Now look what you did Potter' said Draco getting up from his seat and walking up to Hermione and draping an arm around her shoulder protectively 'you can't just come in here and make her cry'

'Like you even care Malfoy' spat Harry 'why should you give a damn about Hermione, I thought she was nothing but a filthy little Mudblood to you'

'Unlike you Potter, I have grown up and I like to deal with things in a more mature way'

At this Hermione gave a short laugh and looked at Draco, her eyebrow raised. 'Since when do you deal with things maturely?' she asked

'Yes well there are instances, especially when they involve you but other than that it's all good' replied Draco. Hermione laughed loudly making Draco smirk inwardly. Harry, Ron and Ginny watched the exchange their mouths hanging open. Was this really the Malfoy they all knew and hated?

'But Hermione, how did it happen? How did you get pregnant in the first place' asked Ron

'How do you think Weasley? Would you like us to demonstrate?' said Draco, smirking

'Shut up Malfoy!' said Hermione 'Ron, that is something that I don't plan on sharing with anyone'

'But-'

'I said no Ron, it's private'

'Whatever'

Once again there was silence in the room, the silence was loud and deafening. No one said anything they merely looked at one another, lost in their own thoughts. After a while Harry said 'well Hermione we're leaving'

'What?'

'We're leaving!'

'Are you mad at me?'

'No not mad just a bit disappointed'

'Harry-'

'Hermione you can't just expect us to understand, he's our worst enemy'

'But-'

'No Hermione! Don't think I'm mad at you because I'm not, I just need time to think and I'm pretty sure Ginny and Ron feel the same way'

Both siblings nodded. Then with a short goodbye the three of them left. Once she heard the front door shut with a loud bang, Hermione collapsed into a nearby chair and started to cry. She put her head onto the table, cradling it in her arms. Draco stood there looking at her silently not knowing what to do. In the end he just sat down on a chair beside her and patted her on the back. As soon as he did, Hermione threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Draco, bewildered by her actions, awkwardly wrapped his arms around her shaking.

'Don't cry' he whispered into her ear, making a shiver run down her spine.

'Why did he have to do that? I thought he was my friend' sobbed Hermione, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

'He's an asshole and definitely not worth your tears'

Hermione didn't say anything, she just continued sobbing. Draco held her close, rubbing slow circles on her back. They sat there for about half an hour, just holding each other. Then finally Hermione stopped crying and looked at Draco, blushing slightly at her childish behaviour. Draco just smiled at her. Slowly their mouths drew together until they finally met into a soft kiss. But that soft kiss slowly grew more violent. It was full of passion and desire. Draco pulled away first, breathing heavily. He looked into Hermione's eyes as though asking for permission. Instead of saying anything, Hermione just kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco apparated tem both into their bedroom where he locked that door so that they would not be interrupted. They both fell onto the bed and starting pulling at each other's clothing. What Draco did to her after that was indescribable, it was so much better than the last time.

**A/N: dun dun DUN! Well what do you think? I'm so bad at writing love scenes. It just isn't my thing because as most of you would have realised my speciality is FIGHTS and when it comes to love I suck like hell! So it would be nice if you guys told me how I went by reviewing oh and if you want detailed sex scenes this isn't where you'll find them this story is rated M for language and stuff but NOT sex scenes because personally I find them quite disturbing when there is TOO much detail and tend to skip the entire thing so like yeah! But anyways enough rambling…REVIEW!**


	24. New Feelings

**A/N: Hey everyone I know it's been a long time since I updated but there is a reason, term just ended on Friday last week and as you all know the end of a term comes with annoying little surprises known as tests, so I'm sure you all understand and in the first week of the holidays I was really busy but I've finally found the time to write. Also a lot of you complained about how I didn't put enough detail in the "love scene". Like I said I don't like detail and another thing I just can't write it because I don't know how to anyway. Anyways if people want detailed love scenes this is not where you are going to find them, I'll try and make them better than the last one though because even I thought it was pathetic. As most of you will have realised I have changed the rating of the story because people suggested I do and I thought hey what's the loss so yeah it might go up later on if I feel that it needs to. Another thing I'm going on holiday in November and I won't be able to update after that for like three months so I'll see how many chapters I can squeeze in before then. Ok now on with the story:**

**Chapter 24: New Feelings**

Draco rolled of Hermione with a final grunt and collapsed next to her on the bed.

'That was amazing' said Hermione nuzzling into Draco's chest.

Draco merely smirked and looked down at Hermione who was smiling up at him. He kissed her passionately. Unfortunately a sudden rapping on their bedroom door interrupted them. They broke apart abruptly.

'What is it?' asked Draco irritably

'I is sorry for interrupting Master but Master Nick is calling for his mother' came Twister's squeaky voice through the door

'Tell him she'll be there in a second' answered Draco groaning loudly.

Hermione had already gotten out of bed and was pulling her clothes back on. She smirked at Draco's disgruntled expression as he too got up and walked out of the room after giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She reached Nick's bedroom to find her son sitting on the bed bawling his eyes out and pushing away everything that each of the three house elves surrounding his bed offered him. Upon seeing his mother, Nick jumped out of bed and ran over to her throwing his arms around her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

'What's wrong honey?' asked Hermione picking Nick up

'The house elves is being mean?' replied Nick

'Oh dear I'm sure they were just trying to be nice' said Hermione stroking his hair.

Nick looked up at Hermione sticking out his bottom lip and shaking his head. Hermione just laughed and kissed his forehead. Just then Draco walked into the room. He took one look at Nick's tear strained face and naturally asked 'what's wrong?'

'The house elves is being mean?' repeated Nick

'Oh really?' asked Draco raising an eyebrow 'wait until I get my hands on those filthy little-'

'There is no need to get all rational' interjected Hermione 'they were only trying to help.'

'Whatever' said Draco dismissively 'now what can Daddy do for Nick? I'll get you anything-'

'Draco, we've already been through this' Hermione interjected once again 'you will not bribe Nick with anything'

'I'm not bribing him'

'Yes you are'

'Fine, I'll listen to you just this once'

Hermione just smirked triumphantly.

'Mummy why is Uncle Harry being so mean?' asked Nick looking innocently up at Hermione

'I really don't know dear. But I'm sure he'll come around' replied Hermione, she had almost forgotten the incident with Harry despite the fact that it had only happened a while ago. Her and Draco had been too preoccupied with themselves to give anything else a thought.

'Hermione, why the hell does Nick call him "Uncle Harry"?' asked Draco sceptically 'he isn't exactly his uncle'

'It's an honorary title, Draco' replied Hermione 'he is my best friend you know'

'Well it clearly didn't look like it this morning'

'Yes well it isn't everyday that he finds out I'm the mother of the child of his worst enemy'

'Doesn't Uncle Harry like Daddy, Mummy?' asked Nick

Hermione didn't reply. She looked at Draco as though this was entirely his fault, which in some ways it was but that was beside the point.

'Well you see Nick' said Draco 'at school your _Uncle Harry_ and I didn't really get along very well'

'Why not?'

'Because…umm…well we were in different houses'

'So?'

'Why must you ask so many questions Nick?'

'Because I want to know'

'Well Daddy isn't in the mood for telling'

'But I want to know'

'Maybe some other time, for now let's do something more interesting'

'Like what?'

'Like…I dunno what do you wanna do?'

'Can I paint a picture?'

'Of course why not? I'll ask one of the house elves to fetch you some paint' and with that Draco walked out of the bedroom. Hermione carried Nick over to the tiny table and chair in the corner of the room and sat him down gently. She got him a few sheets of paper from the shelf and just then a house elf walked in carrying a large box containing paints and brushes.

'Mummy you can't look it's a surprise' said Nick excitedly taking the box from the elf and tipping its contents onto the table.

'Okay then, but be careful' said Hermione walking out of the room. She walked into the bedroom to find Draco laying on the bed flat on his back his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He looked at Hermione as she walked in. She sat at the foot of the bed and stared back at him. 'Thank you' she said

'For what?' asked Draco propping himself up on one elbow

'Comforting me' replied Hermione

'Oh it was no big deal' said Draco sighing running a had through his hair

'Harry was such an ass today'

'You can say that again'

'I never expected him to react like that. I mean Ron I understand he has the world's worst temper (Draco laughed at this) but seriously I expected Harry to be a lot more understanding'

'Don't worry about it'

'But I have to. Draco, they've been my friends for years'

'Then shouldn't he value that and respect whatever decision you make?'

'You're right, but it's just that- '

Draco silenced her by reaching out and putting a finger to her lips. He slowly pulled her by her arm and brought her to lie down next to him. He stroked her hair looking down at her almost lovingly.

'You've changed Draco' whispered Hermione

'Yes well it looks like you've finally gotten to me' said Draco smirking.

Hermione laughed before saying 'but I like this new you'. She then reached up around his neck and brought his face crashing down onto hers. Draco slowly positioned himself so that he was lying on top of her and intensified the kiss. They broke apart after what seemed like an eternity due to the lack of oxygen and stared into each other's eyes. Hermione could not recognise the emotion that Draco's stormy eyes were displaying at that very moment. He had never looked at her like that before. It was normally just his cold blank expression that usually made a chill run down her spine. But this expression was anything but intimidating and she really liked it.

'Mummy I'm done!' came Nick's voice from down the corridor. A second later he was bounding into the room holding a piece of paper covered in scribbles of paint. As well as the paper Nick him self had paint all over himself.

'Oh my gosh Nick' gasped Hermione

'Do you like it Mummy?' asked Nick jumping up and down

'Yes I love it honey' said Hermione looking uncertainly at the painting 'but it looks like you've painted yourself more'

Nick giggled and looked innocently up at his mother who was frowning slightly.

'Come on, I think that's enough painting for one day now why don't you go put that in your bedroom to dry and its bath time for you'

'_Again?_'

'Yes Nick'

'Okay then' Nick walked back to his bedroom and Hermione got up to get the bath ready. After his bath Nick and Draco went flying. Hermione had protested a lot saying that he'd catch a cold but in the end she had given up due to both Nick's and Draco's complaints.

**A/N: OMG you guys waited so long for _that_ but seriously I think that'll do for now people. REVIEW and tell me how I did, is it good, bad, can't say: tell me! Oh and someone said something about the way Nick talks. He says, "is" instead of "are" and "am" (like "I is going to do this"). I know it might piss people off but seriously guys he's a kid and I just HAVE to make him talk like that because if I don't it just isn't right according to me LOL but seriously. I promise I'll update soon!**


	25. Rainy Day Disasters

**A/N: Hey guys! OMG it's been ages since I updated but like I told you I went on holidays for like 3 months and then when I got back it was year 11 and man is it difficult. So I've been really, really busy. But now here's the next chapter…hope you like it:**

**Chapter 25: Rainy Day Disasters**

It had been almost a month since Harry, Ron and Ginny had visited the Malfoy Manor and the three of them still hadn't come to speaking terms with Hermione. It seemed as though their friendship had been ruined forever.

'I miss talking to Hermione' said Ginny one stormy afternoon to Harry as the two of them lay curled up in front of the fire on a fluffy shag rug.

'Ginny, will you quit it already' said Harry firing up at once

'Quit what?' asked Ginny innocently

'You know bloody well what and Ginny don't tell me that you don't agree with me when I say that she should've told us, we are her friends after all'

'But don't you think it's a little too harsh? Don't you think _you_ were a little too harsh?'

'No' was Harry's simple reply

'But honestly Harry, what would you have done if you were in her position?'

'I wouldn't know, because frankly I never have been and never will be in a situation even remotely close to hers'

'But-'

'Look Ginny, this is her own fault. If she thought about what she was doing when she had the nerve to sleep with Malfoy then she wouldn't be suffering the consequences right now' and with that Harry got up and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door a little too loudly. Ginny just sighed, a single tear rolling down her face as she hugged herself close.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meanwhile back at the Malfoy Manor, the thunderstorm blazed on outside making the tall trees around the estate sway uncontrollably against the wind. Nick sat at the window in his parent's bedroom watching the foul weather with a mixture of depression and anger painted across his normally adorable face.

'Mummy why is it raining I wanted to go flying' he whined for the millionth time that day

Hermione looked up from her spot on the bed where she sat reading a particularly goo book. 'Nick, dear, I've already told you, no one can be responsible for the weather, it is completely unpredictable, now go and find something else to do.'

'But Mummy-'

'Nick, listen to your mother' said Draco irritably because he had just had to read the same sentence on the papers he was trying to sign three times for it to make any sense. Nick just pouted and looked at his parents before walking out of the room.

'Draco, from now on don't promise him anything unless you know you're actually going to be able to do it' said Hermione, looking at Draco as though this was entirely his fault.

'Believe me I won't' replied Draco frowning at his papers.

Hermione laughed at this and went back to her reading.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Only about ten minutes had passed when there was a loud crash somewhere down the hall that made both Hermione and Draco jump up and run out of the room. They came to a halt in front of a not smashed suit of armour. Draco jumped over the suit and ran down the hall only to find Nick riding his miniature broomstick inside while occasionally bumping into an expensive decoration piece causing it to topple over and smash.

'NICKHOLAS MALFOY' screeched Hermione 'GET OFF THAT BROOM THIS INSTANT'

Nick came to a halt at the top of the staircase and turned back to look at Hermione. 'Mummy I is thinking that if Nick can't ride the broom outside then Nick is just going to have to ride it inside' he said with a cheeky grin.

'Oh no you don't Nick, get of that broom' shouted Hermione

'Nuh-uh' said Nick before turning around and flying down the stairs. Before her had even gotten halfway Draco pulled out his wand and shouted:

'Accio Firebolt'

Both the Firebolt and Nick came flying backwards up the stairs and stopped right in front of Draco. Draco pulled Nick of his broom and carried him back to his room, Hermione at his heels.

'Nick I never want to see this happen again okay?' said Draco looking sternly at Nick

'Yes Daddy' replied Nick looking down at his hands

'Now you are going to find something to do in this room or I won't take you flying for another week' continued Draco. Nick looked up in horror at Draco before nodding ad running to his toy box to find something to play with.

Hermione and Draco left him playing with Wizard Lego and went back to their room.

'I honestly don't know what made him do that' said Hermione huffing

'He just wants attention Granger' said Draco before returning to signing his papers.

Hermione looked at him, sighed, and went back to her reading.

**A/N: Short I know but that's all for now guys, I know much didn't happen but I really think this chapter was necessary to keep the flow so that the events that are about to come up aren't just random. REVIEW!**


	26. Surprises, Surprises and More Surprises

**A/N: hey guy's I'm back!!! Well here's the next chapter:**

**Chapter 26: Surprises, Surprises and More Surprises!**

SMASH! The beautiful crystal vase smashed against the wall behind Ginny.

'Harry! What the HELL is going on?' she asked running over to her boyfriend, taking the large china plate from him forcibly 'calm down and tell me what happened' she said placing a hand on his chest.

Though Ginny had managed to stop Harry from throwing anything that came within hand's reach, he was still shaking uncontrollably out of anger, his face so red that he would have put his Uncle Vernon to shame. Ginny silently led him over to the couch, literally pushed him down onto it and conjured up a glass of water, which Harry gulped down furiously as though every single droplet had done him a great personal harm.

'Now Harry' said Ginny, as though talking to a five year old 'what happened?'

'Stupid…fucking…wait…bloody…ferret…' growled Harry, not making any sense at all.

'Sorry Harry could you repeat that?' asked Ginny in the same tone

'LOOK AT THIS' Harry finally managed to get out as he shoved a crumpled up piece of pink parchment under Ginny's nose.

She took it and upon seeing the first line her eyebrows shot up considerably, burying themselves in her short red fringe. She read the parchment not uttering a word; not giving Harry a reason to yell, yet. She finished reading and looked up at Harry then back at the parchment; it was a wedding invitation for Hermione and Malfoy's wedding:

_Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley,_

_I Narcissa Malfoy would like you to join the wedding celebrations of:_

_HERMIONE JANE GRANGER_

_&_

_DRACO XAVIER MALFOY_

…

The rest just gave the details of the venue and time. To say Ginny was shocked would be an understatement. She didn't understand what Malfoy could have possibly done to make Hermione fall in love with and _marry_ him.

'Well?' breathed Harry dangerously next to her

'Well what?'

'Ginny don't tell me you aren't shocked by this, because I can see it on your face'.

'Harry, there has to be an explanation for all of this, we have to give her a chance to explain'

'Explain what? Huh? That she's completely and utterly in love with that ugly twisted ferret, I don't think so'

Ginny just sighed, it was no use, and she knew she'd only anger him further by sticking up for Hermione. Just then Ron came bursting in through the front door, making both Harry and Ginny jump.

'Did you guys…did you guys get this?' he said trying to catch his breath and held up an invitation exactly like the one on Ginny's hand, only addressed to _Ronald Weasley_.

'Yes' said Ginny calmly holding up her own invitation.

'I can't believe this, what the fuck did I miss here?' huffed Ron collapsing into the armchair closest to him.

'I agree' said Harry, his face looking as though he could insult Malfoy with every swear word known to mankind but Ginny stopped him by putting a hand on his arm.

'I think that we need to pay Hermione a visit and ask her to tell us exactly what the hell is going on'

'I agree with Ginny' said Ron, for once being the bigger man of the situation

Harry fumed but agreed anyways. They decided that they would visit Hermione the following morning.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meanwhile back at the Manor, things weren't going all too well for the Malfoy's. The designer for Hermione's dress had said it would take him longer than she presumed, generally meaning that it would not be ready in time. Hermione had known it would be better just to get a normal, simple dress, but of course Narcissa as well as Draco insisted that it be custom made simply because _"Malfoy's deserve the best"_ as the two so rightly put it. Yeah well Malfoy's and their prissy assed attitudes were proving to be really unhelpful right now, thought Hermione staring at Draco's backside as he leant over, his head sticking the green flames of the fireplace.

'You promised that it would be ready by the thirty-first' Hermione heard Draco yell over the flu 'what the fuck happened?' The designer must have replied because the next thing Draco said shocked Hermione right out of her skin: 'I will pay you a thousand galleons extra, just get it done in time' and with that he pulled his head out of the fireplace, running a hand trough it to get rid of the non-existent ash.

'Draco, have you gone completely mental?'

'What?'

'You're paying him an extra thousand?'

'So?'

'Draco, the bloody thing already costed ten thousand galleons, let alone you adding another thousand to it.'

'It has to be done in time, you don't want to get married naked do you…actually that wouldn't be _so_ bad now you come to think of it' said Draco, a sly grin crossing his lips.

Hermione slapped him playfully on the arms before laughing. Draco laughed too. He pulled her in to a hug and nuzzled into her neck. 'How're you feeling?'

'I'm fine' replied Hermione 'I think it was just a bit of food poisoning'

Draco nodded in response. He was referring to that morning when he asked how Hermione was feeling; she had run to the bathroom twice and thrown up once before breakfast and once after. Suddenly Hermione was hit by a wave of déjà vu as she remembered back to the time when she found out she was pregnant with Nick. She had thrown up, thought it was food poisoning, and…Hermione gasped out loud. Draco pulled back and looked at her

'What's wrong?' he asked looking at her worriedly

Hermione didn't reply she just started at him with wide eyes. It made perfect sense, neither she nor Draco had used a contraceptive charm when they had had sex, and she hadn't had her period in over a month.

'Are you ok Hermione?'

'Oh my god' breathed Hermione

'What's wrong Hermione?' asked Draco seriously panicking now

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth before looking at Draco 'I don't feel too good' she said before running to the bathroom. Draco ran after her to find her bent over the toilet, her hair falling to the sides of her face. Draco quickly rushed over to her and grabbed her hair, holding it high above her head as she vomited incredibly. After she was done Hermione got up, brushed her teeth and looked at Draco.

'What is going on Hermione, I think you need a Healer, I'll call Saint Mungo's right now and-'

'Draco, Saint Mungo's is not necessary, I know what's wrong' said Hermione looking at the floor, the marble tile's had never been more interesting.

'What?'

'I think I'm pregnant Draco'

'_WHAT?'_

Hermione just nodded before walking out the room into their bedroom and grabbed her wand from the bedside table. Draco followed her every move, his eyes wide in shock and his mouth hanging slightly open. He closed it when he saw Hermione lift up her shirt to reveal her stomach, and pointed her wand at it.

'What are you doing?' he asked grabbing her wrist

'Testing if I really am pregnant'

'Oh'

'What did you think I was doing?' asked Hermione raising an eyebrow

'Nothing' said Draco blushing 'just do it'

So Hermione did, still pointing her wand at her stomach, she muttered a complex charm. The results were positive. Both Draco and Hermione stared at each other in shock before a grin appeared on Draco's face as scooped Hermione into his arms and twirled her around.

'We're going to have a baby!' he laughed as they both fell onto the bed, Hermione on top. She was laughing as well by now and quickly pecked him on the lips. Draco's just kept grinning, playing with her hair.

'I honestly didn't expect you to be happy' said Hermione shyly, fiddling with Draco's top button.

'Why not' he asked 'now I can catch up on everything that I missed out on with Nick'

Hermione didn't reply just kissed him passionately. Just then Narcissa walked into the bedroom. Draco and Hermione sat up quickly, blushing slightly.

'Draco, have you dealt with the dress situation?' asked Narcissa casually

'Yes Mother, it will be ready in time'

'Good. Now-'

'Mother there is something Hermione and I have to tell you'

'What is that?'

Draco looked at Hermione, who nodded, before saying 'we're going to have a baby'

Narcissa gasped before squealing and throwing her arms around Draco 'oh my baby's all grown up!' she said a single tear rolling down her face 'That's wonderful news darling!' then she let go of Draco and turned to Hermione pulling her into an equally bone breaking hug. 'How far along are you dear?' she asked.

'About a month' replied Hermione, when Narcissa finally let go.

Narcissa squealed once more before waltzing out the room to ask the house elves to prepare a celebratory feast. Hermione grinned at Draco, who grinned back, little did they know that in about an hour or so they would be facing the biggest challenge of their life, telling Nick.

**A/N: Ta da! There we go people! Now review!!!!**


	27. Explanations

**A/N: Hey peoples, I'm back!!! It's finally the holidays and I've _finally_ found the time to write. Thank you all for your reviews, I am so happy you won't believe it!! YAY!!! Anyways here's the next chapter…I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 27: Explanations**

Later that night, Hermione and Draco walked into the dining room to find a magnificent feast awaiting them. it reminded Hermione of the start of year feast at Hogwarts and her eyes almost welled up in tears at the thought and all the good memories she had of Harry and Ron…she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind though, the last thing she wanted was for them to spoil a special day like today. There was so much food laid on the table, Hermione was sure not even the whole Gryffindor house could finish it, let alone just the four of them. Nick came bounding down the stairs and came to a sudden halt at the entrance.

'Mummy? Daddy? What's the occasion?' he asked looking wide-eyed at the food.

'Well you see Nick-' began Draco but Hermione cut him off with a quick squeeze of his arm and a sharp head shake. He looked at her questioningly and then at Nick, not knowing what to say.

'What your father meant to say is that it's a surprise' said Hermione, helping him out 'we'll tell you after dinner'

'Okay' said Nick dropping the topic and running to his spot on the table, and pulled a plate towards him, ready to dig in.

Hermione and Draco laughed heartily and sat down as well. Just then Narcissa walked elegantly into the room beaming. Soon they were all digging in to the delicious food. Hermione took two helpings of everything, she seemed to have found her appetite and the food in front of her was a lot appealing than it would have been that morning. Nick ate five helpings of the treacle tart pudding that Narcissa had prepared herself, and for once Hermione did not complain about how unhealthy it was for him.

Dinner soon ended and the quad migrated to the living room where Nick became preoccupied in playing with his Wizard Lego in front of the fire. Narcissa took a seat in a fluffy armchair after picking a random book from the shelf. Hermione and Draco however sat on the love seat having a quite argument about how they were to tell Nick of the baby.

'I don't get why we can't just tell him' whispered Draco, his eyebrows furrowing, reminding Hermione painfully of the time he had showed up on her doorstep and forced her to come live with him.

'Draco, Nick may seem like an easy going kid, but when it comes to things like this he really is not'

'He's going to find out anyways'

'Yes but we have to tell him so we aren't telling him'

'What are you on about Hermione?' asked Draco incredulously

'Well we have to give him hints, so that he figures it out for himself, so that-' said Hermione trying to make Draco understand

'_Hermione_' whined Draco

'What?'

'You're not making any sense; maybe you need to lie down'

'How dare you? All because I'm pregnant does _not _mean I've suddenly gone stupid!' whispered Hermione furiously, detangling herself from Draco's arms and glaring at the fire, her arms folded.

'That is not what I meant Hermione' said Draco, putting a hand on her shoulder, Hermione slapped it away.

'Mummy, Daddy, I just remembered, you were gonna tell me something after dinner' said Nick, interrupting the two, making them stare at him wide-eyed.

'We _were_?' asked Hermione, trying her best to sound innocent

'Yes Mummy' said Nick laughing at his mother's memory span 'remember, you is gonna tell me what the occasion was, why is we having such a BIG dinner' he emphasized the word "big" using his arms.

'Draco, Hermione, how could you not tell him' asked Narcissa scowling her son and soon daughter-in-law. Before either Hermione or Draco could stop her she said 'Nick you are going to be an older brother, how does that sound?''

'Nick is going to be a _what_?' asked Nick, his eyes wide, wandering from his parents to his grandmother

'An older brother' repeated Narcissa, beaming

'But…but…how?' asked Nick, just as shocked as before

'Well Nick' it was Draco who spoke this time 'Mummy's gonna have a baby, meaning that soon you're going to have a little brother or sister'

Just then Nick burst into tears. He wailed loudly making all three adults jump up in panic and run to his side.

'What's wrong Nick?' asked Narcissa, clearly surprised

'NICK IS NOT WANTING A LI'LE BORTHER OR SISTER…NICK IS WANTING NO ONE…NICK IS NOT WNATING TO BE A OLDER BROTHER…NICK IS WANTING TO BE NICK…JUST NICK!' and with that he threw his tiny arms around Hermione knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

'Calm down Nick' said Hermione keeling down and taking Nick into her arms 'now why wouldn't you want a little brother or sister?'

Nick looked up at Hermione with his big blue eyes, tears running down his face, his face twisted into a scowl that looked a lot like the one that Draco usually greeted Hermione with in their days back at Hogwarts. 'If Mummy is having a baby then Mummy and Daddy is going to forget all about Nick and then Nick is going to be all alone' stated Nick as a matter-of-factly before bursting into tears again.

'Oh Nick, Mummy would never forget about you' soothed Hermione running her hands through his baby-fine hair.

'And think about it' said Draco kneeling down to Nick's level along with Hermione and rubbed his back 'when the baby is born, you're going to have a new friend to play with, and you can teach them to fly'

'Weally?' sobbed Nick

'Yeah' replied Draco smiling at Hermione, who smiled back at his quick thinking. Nick looked up at his parents smiling and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

'When is the baby coming then?' he asked innocently.

Both Hermione and Draco burst out laughing.

'What?' asked Nick, equally as innocently.

Instead of replying, the two of them tickled him until he was laughing so hard that his face turned red. After that they took him up to his bedroom, putting him to bed. Narcissa watched the trio a small smile on her lips. Who would have thought that a girl like Hermione could change her son so much. She had always thought her son would turn out to be the monster Lucius was bringing him up to be, she was glad to see that that was not the case and that Draco might lead a normal, happy life.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

The next morning came with a surprise for those living at the Malfoy Manor. They were all enjoying breakfast; when a house elf walked into announce that Misters Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and Miss Ginny Weasley had come to see Hermione. At first Hermione sat there her eyes wide in shock, but then quickly made her way to the entrance hall, Draco hot at her heels.

'Hello' she greeted her "friends" who turned to look at her, not knowing what to say. 'Shall we make our way to the living room then?' she asked, leading them down the hall and into the magnificent room. The three visitors stared wide-eyed at their surroundings, taking it all in. They all sat down. Harry and Ginny on the three-seater couch, Ron in an armchair and Draco and Hermione on the love seat, Draco's arm resting casually across the top (a fact that made Harry and Ron look at each other in disgust).

'Hermione' said Ginny finally finding her voice 'we came to talk to you, to give you a chance to explain, you know explain everything about…' she finished looking at Draco.

'Exactly what do I need to explain?' asked Hermione

'Well you wanna start with what exactly made you sleep with that ugly ferret?' growled Harry; he earned himself a sharp elbow in the stomach from Ginny.

Hermione stared at him incredulously, while Draco simply smirked. 'Well she couldn't resist me Potter, you know how sexy I am' he said examining his nails, looking at Harry from above his hand, his eyebrow raised.

Harry made a move to jump on Malfoy but Ginny held him back. 'You filthy little…'

'Shut up Harry' said Ginny turning to him 'Hermione please, just tell us why him? He treated you like dirt at school and now suddenly you're marrying him? What is up with that?'

'Well Ginny' said Hermione before Draco could speak 'I really don't know how to explain this but Draco-'

'_Draco' _exclaimed Ron, speaking for the first time.

'Yes Ron I do call him Draco, we are going to be married, it would be really sad if I called him Malfoy, because I am going to be one soon' said Hermione, her word affecting both Harry and Ron with unnecessary intensity 'anyway, like I was say Ginny, _Draco_ changed, I love him now, that is why I am marrying him.'

'But what about before this? What about Nick? If you love him so much why didn't you tell him before?' asked Harry, fuming at the fact Hermione had said she _loved_ Malfoy.

'Well…you see-'

'See, now you don't know what to say, well spit it out Hermione, how are you going to explain that?'

'HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU? I DO _NOT_ HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT? I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT, MARRY WHOEVER I WANT, AND YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS IN TELLING ME TO DO OTHER WISE, YOU UNDERSTAND ME?'

Everyone in the room was quite taken aback by Hermione's little out burst, well everyone except Draco, who's had was now slowly running up and down Hermione's back, in an attempt to calm her down. This did not go unnoticed and soon Harry was on his feet, he ran at Draco and punched him squarely in the nose.

'_Don't touch her'_ he said furiously.

'What the FUCK Potter' yelled Draco, his nose bleeding horribly, he got up and pushed Harry roughly on the shoulders, making him fall back. Ron had gotten up by this time and lunged at Draco, throwing punches at his face. But this did not last long as Draco threw Ron off himself and punched him in the jaw, there was a horrible crunching sound, but Draco did not stop, he dug his knee deep into Ron's stomach, making him cough blood everywhere. At this Harry jumped onto Draco's back.

Unknown to the adults, Nick was watching the fight secretly from the doorway. 'Go Daddy!' he whispered to himself.

The fighting would have continued if it hadn't been for Hermione pulling out her wand pointing it at the three fighting men, yelling a spell that made the three break apart and land at different sides of the room ('Go Mummy!' whispered Nick).

'That will be ENOUGH!' said Hermione looking at her fiancé and her two friends. 'If either of you three so much as put a finger on each other I will hex you into oblivion, do you understand me?'

The three nodded before returning to their places. Harry and Ron glared daggers at Draco who simply, being the bigger man ignored them so that Hermione didn't loose her temper again; it was bad for her, especially in her condition.

'Now, Harry…and Ron I suppose, Draco _is_ going to be my husband, he has every right to touch me ('yeah how do you think Nick was made?' thought Draco silently) so you will not retaliate every time he does so. Now I want to make something very clear, to all three of you, I am marrying Draco because I love him, I don't think you need to question me any further. Also that if you're not happy about my decision then I don't know what I can do, you're either going to have to accept it or just not continue being my friend.'

'We all understand Hermione, we accept your decision' said Ginny looking at Harry and Ron pointedly, who nodded.

'And Draco' said Hermione turning to him 'they are my friends, you're going to have to-'

'Yes baby I understand' said Draco cutting her off.

'Good' said Hermione smiling and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. It was then, out of the corner of her eye that Hermione spotted Nick peering at them from around the door frame. 'Nick you can come in now, I can see you' she said.

Everyone turned to look as Nick walked into the room, his face bright red.

'Hey Nick' said Harry

'Hello Uncle Hawwy' said Nick going up to him. Harry took him into his arms. 'Mummy, why is everyone fighting?' he asked turning to look at his mother.

'It doesn't matter Nick, they're not going to fight anymore' said Hermione

'Okay' replied Nick 'guess what Uncle Harry?'

'What Nick?'

'Nick is going to be a older brother, I is going to have a little brother or sister, and I is going to teach them to fly and-'

'_What!' _exclaimed Harry looking at Nick wide-eyed. He turned to Hermione for some sort of explanation.

'Yes Harry I am pregnant' said Hermione without looking at him. Harry didn't say anything, just stared and so did Ron. Ginny, however, squealed and ran up to Hermione and gave her a big hug. Hermione smiled at her.

'I'm so happy for you' said Ginny

'Yeah, Hermione congrat-congratulations' Harry managed to say. Ron also offered his congratulations before Draco said:

'Bloody kid, just can't keep his mouth shut'

They all laughed at this while Nick stared confused. Grown ups are weird he thought.

**A/N: there we go people…watchu think? REVIEW!!! This is like probably one of my biggest chapters lol. **


	28. A Day With Friends

**A/N: Hey people…thank you to all you that reviewed…I'm so happy. Anyways…once again people have asked me "why does Nick talk like a house elf?" or something along those lines…well the answer is simple...Nick is a little boy of four and although his intelligence at times seems to expand much further than that of a mere four-year-old…he can't be a complete know it all…he's a little kid guys and if he doesn't talk the way I make him talk he'll be an even bigger know it all than Hermione, and we can't have that now can we so all of you people that get peed off by his accent I'm sorry I really am, but I simply can't change it, after all he has to have a bit of "Malfoy stupidity" in him doesn't he…okay…dude…I'm starting to sound like Dumbledore…before the situation gets worse than it is (dammit I did it again) I shall get on with the story…oh and people please do review…I checked my stats just then I have a total of 114 256 hits and only 695 reviews…come on people itty not hard to review…please... I dun care if they're bad…tell me watcha think…YAY **

**Chapter 28: A Day With Friends**

Harry, Ron and Ginny stayed until that afternoon and surprisingly there were no more fights. Whether it was for her sake they were behaving the nice way they were or something completely different, Hermione did not care. She was glad she had her friends back and _extremely_ glad that neither her fiancé nor her friends were at each other's throats. After an enormous lunch, Hermione took Ginny for a tour around the house. She had offered to Harry and Ron, but they had declined her offer and Hermione had a feeling it had a lot to do with the fact that if they were to compliment Draco's house, his ego would only inflate further. She didn't care though; she could finally talk to Ginny in private. She only hoped that when she came back, she wouldn't find the veranda torn apart.

'So tell me Hermione' asked Ginny as the two climbed the grand staircase 'what is it that prat has done to make you fall completely head over heels in love with him'

'To tell you the truth Ginny I really don't know' replied Hermione 'it's just that Draco is so much more of a person once you get to know him'

'You're hiding something Hermione' said Ginny causing Hermione to stare at her 'Harry and Ron may be stupid, but I'm not'

'I-I- don't know what you're talking about Gin' Hermione said looking at anything but Ginny

'Hermione come on, I'm one of your best friends, you can tell me, I understand if you don't want to tell Harry or Ron, I know how difficult they can be, but why won't you tell me?' pleaded Ginny

'I don't know how to' said Hermione lamely

'Just start from the beginning'

'Okay, but lets go to my bedroom'

Once they were seated comfortably on Hermione and Draco's bed, Hermione began her tale. She told Ginny how Draco had practically raped her that night in the Head's common rooms, and how it had been completely against his own will, she told her about their meeting in Flourish and Blotts, and how Hermione had to show him her actual memory for him to believe her, she told her of the deal Draco had forced her to make and how she had tried to avoid it by running away, but he had found a way to stop her, she told her how he had given St. Mungo's her resignation without her consent and then how he had told her that they were to be married. Then Hermione told Ginny how Draco had changed, she didn't know how, she didn't know why, but he had, he had proposed to her properly, introduced her to his mother, how he had taken care of her after her fight with Harry and how now she was sure he was completely in love with her, and she felt the same way. All the while Ginny sat there and listened, she added in an occasional gasp or "that asshole" but other than that she was silent.

After Hermione finished, Ginny pulled her into a hug that Hermione gratefully accepted. She felt as though a great burden had been lifted from her chest, and it was nice to confide in someone other than Draco.

'Thankyou for telling me Hermione' said Ginny

'That's okay Gin, but please don't tell Harry or Ron, you can tell them the good stuff, just not the bad, because I know that they'll come and slaughter Draco with their own hands if they find out'

'I know Hermione, I won't say a thing, trust me'

After that Hermione told Ginny of her wedding plans. Ginny almost fainted when she heard that her dress was going to cost eleven thousand galleons. Hermione at that moment felt like the luckiest girl in the world, her life at the moment was almost near perfect. She was going to be married in less than a month, to a man she had completely fallen in love with and she had her friends back, she could ask for nothing more.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

After a while of chatting the girls decided to go check that neither of the guys had killed each other. They walked into the living room to find the tree bent over a chess board, their eyebrows furrowed; Ron and Draco were playing each other. Shocked beyond belief at their civility, Hermione walked up to them and said:

'Nice to see you boys are getting on'

None of them replied, just made shushing noises.

'Well.'

'Hermione, baby, we're sorry, but chess is a game of concentration, and you wouldn't want me to loose to Weasley now would you? Not that it's possible anyway' said Draco, smirking as his queen took out Ron's knight.

'Shut up Malfoy, you wait I'll show you' replied Ron, his face red

Hermione just laughed and watched the game, along with Harry and Ginny. In the end it was Draco that ended up winning, a fact that made him very proud.

'Well its good to see that the ferret is good at something besides walking around with his head up his arse' grumbled Ron

'Watch it Weasley, I don't want my son learning foul language of you' replied Draco smirking once again. His smirk grew as Hermione gave him a pointed look, and he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, a fact that made Harry and Ron turn around in disgust.

'Daddy what does arse mean?' asked Nick from over in the corner where he played with some action figures

'Nick it is not a word that you will repeat again said Hermione, poking Ron in the process.

'Okay Mummy' replied Nick before going back to his playing.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Later that night Draco walked into his mother's room and said 'Mother I'm planning on taking Hermione out tomorrow night, she's been stressed about the wedding preparations, and also the pregnancy, I think that she deserves a break'

'That's a wonderful idea Draco' said Narcissa

'Would you mind baby sitting Nick for us then?'

'Oh of course not dear' replied Draco's mother.

Draco walked into his room with a huge smile plastered on his face. It faded a little out of disappointment when he saw that Hermione was already a sleep but he was still happy as his own head hit the pillow and he fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: there we are people. That is all for now…hope you like it and remember REVIEW!!!! i had been trying to put this chap on for 4 days grrr...now finally it uploaded..grrrrrrr**


	29. Shopping and a Dinner Date

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back!!! I know what you thinking…fast update…but I couldn't wait lol. **

**Chapter 29: Shopping and a Dinner Date**

The next morning when Draco told Hermione of his plan for that evening, she was excited beyond belief. At the moment, however, she did not feel at all excited. It was eleven in the morning and Draco was at work, Nick was playing in his bedroom and Hermione had raided her whole wardrobe in search of something appropriate to wear for that night, but nothing she had seemed to fit the requirements. It was either too casual (Draco had told her to dress fancy) or too medieval. She sat on the floor of her bedroom her entire wardrobe spread out around her, there was a frustrated scowl set upon her face. Narcissa walked into the bedroom at that moment at stared in shock at the mess surrounding her.

'What on earth is going on?' she asked Hermione

'I can't find anything to wear for tonight' complained Hermione.

'Well let's see what you have got' said Narcissa picking at her clothes. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she saw what her future daughter in law found appropriate to wear, even she was more up to date than that. 'This is terrible Hermione (Hermione blushed), I think I will take you shopping right now and buy you a whole new wardrobe'

'You don't have to do that Narcissa' mumbled Hermione

'But of course I do, I must teach you to dress properly, after all Malfoy women have to be presentable. Now come along, we'll be leaving shortly'

Hermione sighed at got up. She asked Narcissa what would they do with Nick, but Narcissa simply stated that the house elves would take care of him, she also said that she could invite Ginny, the two seemed pretty close to her. Hermione happily agreed, at least that would take away some of the awkwardness that would linger is she were to go with Narcissa alone. She'd never gone shopping with her by her self, Draco was always there.

Twenty minutes later Hermione, Narcissa and Ginny stood in the living room of the Malfoy Manor. The three apparated to a large wizarding mall, Hermione had been here before as this is where she bought most of her wedding things but Ginny stared in awe around her, she told Hermione how lucky she was to have a rich husband like Draco.

'Ah lets start here shall we' said Narcissa leading them to a lingerie shop named Witches Secrets (she had secretly told the house elves to burn all of Hermione's clothes, she wouldn't even remember them after today). Ginny walked into the shop, a bounce in her step, but Hermione hesitated outside the door for a second before following the two inside.

'How can I help you' greeted the saleswoman

Soon Hermione was pushed into the change rooms where she tried on numerous sets of underwear. She was shocked at the style of them, she had complained about this to Narcissa but she just told her 'Nonsense all young ladies your age wear them, why should you be any different?' Half and hour later Hermione walked out carrying a large bag. I can't believe I just spent a thousand galleons on underwear she thought. She did not voice thoughts however, instead wondered what Draco would think if he saw her wearing some of the things her mother in law had just made her buy. Just the though made her blush furiously.

Next they went looking for dresses. They looked in a few shops purchasing numerous outfits. It was in a shop named Sparked that Hermione found what she was looking for. It was a sparkling red knee length dress that fitted Hermione's curves nicely. She wasn't that far along in her pregnancy to worry about a baby bump. The dress showed of quite a bit of her cleavage, but for once Hermione did not mind. When she walked out of the change room the saleslady, Narcissa and Ginny gasped in delight and told her how beautiful she looked.

'You'll have Draco drooling over you tonight' whispered Ginny, making Hermione giggle.

After purchasing the dress they shopped for matching jewellery, bags and shoes and after eating lunch, the three ladies made their way to a large beauty parlour at the back of the mall. There they all got manicures, pedicures and facials. Hermione got her hair done. She decided she wanted to get gold highlights and got her hair cut into layers and styled into elegant waves. Her makeup make up consisted of black eyeliner, mascara, sparkling silver eye shadow and red lipstick to match her dress glazed with shiny lip gloss. They arrived home with about half an hour until Draco got back. Ginny bade her goodbye and good luck and flooed back to her place, thanking her as well for the shopping spree

Hermione dressed quickly. She put on her dress and silver earrings, necklace and shoes to match. Just as soon as she finished and looked at her self in the mirror, Draco walked into the room, his eyes widening as her took her in. He was dressed to kill in a white tuxedo. His hair platinum blonde fell into his eyes. He was holding a single rose in his hand.

'Hi' said Hermione

Snapping out of his thoughts, Draco walked over to where Hermione was standing and kissed her. He then pulled away and said 'you look beautiful'

Hermione blushed 'you don't look too bad yourself'. Draco chuckled and gave her the rose. She fingered it and looked into Draco's slivery eyes before pulling him into a kiss.

'We should get going' said Draco.

Hermione agreed and followed him out of the bedroom after grabbing her purse. 'How are we getting there?' she asked

'Flying' replied Draco simply.

'Oh no Draco, you can't be serious'

'Oh but I am'

'_Draco_ I'm afraid of heights'

'Then the time has come, my dear, to conquer that little fear of yours' said Draco grinning before leading her into the back yard.

His Firebolt was there in front of them, suspended in mid air. Draco mounted it easily and looked expectantly at Hermione. After a bit of hesitation she perched on the broom in front of Draco so that both her legs were on one side. She trusted Draco; she knew he wouldn't let her get hurt. But the second he kicked of the ground, Hermione shrieked horribly, threw both her arms around Draco's waist and buried her head in his chest. Draco merely chuckled looking down at her. Hearing him laugh, Hermione looked up into his eyes, her own eyes wide.

'There's nothing to be afraid of' whispered Draco 'look around you Hermione'

As Hermione turned to look, a small gasp escaped her lips. 'It's beautiful Draco' she breathed

'Yes it is' agreed Draco.

For the rest of the flight Hermione enjoyed the views of the stars surrounding her, the city lights below her and the cool night air. It wasn't long before they arrived. They landed on the balcony of a rather expensive looking restaurant. There was a table for two set up, candles illuminating the gold plates and silverware. The balcony overlooked the ocean, and it all brought tears to Hermione's eyes. They took their seats and a waiter walked in and gave them their menus and left them to make their choices. It was mainly seafood and Draco decided to go with lobster and in the end Hermione ordered the same thing. Their dinner was served not too long after that. They ate talking all the while about simple things.

After dessert Draco suggested they go for a walk. They both made their way down the narrow staircase that led them straight to the beach. Hermione instantly removed her shoes and ran to the water, Draco following her. The two walked holding hands, the waves lapping at their ankles. A little way along the beach, Draco pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss. He deepened the kiss and Hermione complied. It was then that a wicked idea popped into Hermione's head. She moved her hands from Draco's neck to his shoulders, in a way that to him appeared to be seductive, but as soon as she reached his shoulders, she pushed him. Shocked beyond belief at the sudden movement Draco fell into the water.

'Hermione!' he exclaimed. Hermione just laughed at him as he sat there, the water ruining is tux. 'You'll pay for that one'

'What do you-'

But before she could say anything else Draco pulled her down into the water with him. Hermione gasped in surprise. Draco rolled over so that he was lying on top of her. 'Draco you're ruining my new dress' she said.

'Well you ruined my suit' he replied before kissing her again. Soon their kiss grew more and more passionate, and the waves kept coming in, soaking them both. It was when Draco's hand slipped under Hermione's dress that she pulled away.

'Draco, we should go home' she whispered.

'Yeah we should' replied Draco standing up and pulling Hermione up with him. They walked back towards the hotel and their balcony. It took longer than necessary, because Draco kept pulling Hermione in for a kiss. When they finally got there Draco said 'we'll apparate, we freeze to death if we fly' and with that he wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and apparated them both into their bedroom (he had already paid before, and had given the waiter a very generous tip).

Once they were in their bedroom, the two didn't wait a second longer before literally jumping on each other. They kissed fiercely and Draco walked them to the bed. He crawled on top of Hermione and trailed kisses up her cheekbone and down her neck, leaving small red marks along the way. Hermione just moaned at his every touch, running her hands through his wet hair and removing his jacket and eventually his shirt. Draco then removed her dress and taking one look at her underwear, he smirked up at her making Hermione blush furiously. They made love until they were too exhausted to do any more. In the end they both curled up under the covers and fell asleep, but not before whispering to each other:

'I love you Hermione'

'I love you too Draco'

**A/N: there we go people…what do you think…I like the end lol…well you tell me REVIEW people REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want at least 30 reviews this chapter unlike the 16 in the last lol. **


	30. Wedding Bells

**A/N: hey everyone, I am so incredibly sorry for the delay for this chapter but as I have said before, I have had mountain loads of homework with exams coming up and all. But I want to take this as an opportunity to thank all my reviewers, because it is because of you people I continue writing this:**

**!!Discotech, ****ivy.luvs.dramiones****iluv2dance****ebbe04****, HannaBanana, ****lyssa-kissa****queenofthelameos****dracoshott28****PrettyPrincess01****Hotkat144****, edirin, ****MynameisInu****hpwwefan****clarinetguardgeek07****FairyPrincessWithATwist****hopelesslydark****GypsyCarmen****Alice1985****waffenmac****Blue Phoenix 217****Malfoys girl 01****r0manticr0se****belle1089****Feltonluver4eva****whispertoo****catysmom****, xohugsnkissz, ****heavenleigh88****junebride****AdrianaMalfoy17****mysticpammy****AnaDry****yoyen007****xObeccalewisXo****  
**

**I'm pretty sure there are a lot more, but these people are the ones that reviewed my last chapter, oh and while I'm at it, these are the stats for my story for those who are interested:**

**Hits: 125 222**

**Reviews: 763**

**C2s: 13**

**Favs: 212**

**Alerts: 318**

**Now on with the story**

**Chapter 30: Wedding Bells**

It was not long before Draco and Hermione were faced with their wedding day, the past month had passed by in a blur for them, a blur full of colour, preparations, a few stressful breakdowns, and of course the amazing sex. It was on the 25th of April, a beautiful spring day, when their wedding was to be held. All day Draco had been out in the lawns (as this was where the wedding would be held) helping with the setup and making sure everything went according to plan. Hermione had wanted desperately to help, but Narcissa wouldn't have it, she believed that because it was Hermione's "special day" she should not touch anything, just concentrate on looking beautiful and confident.

Hermione had been practising her walk for about a week now and she had mastered it completely and yet she couldn't help but feel nervous, her insides a mixture of excitement and anxiousness. Hermione had invited Ginny to offer her some moral support and had asked her to bring her outfits for later that afternoon with her so that she wouldn't have to go back. Ginny would be one of the bridesmaids as well as Samantha, a good friend of Hermione's from when she used to work at St. Mungo's. The two girls sat in Hermione's room, giving her advice, telling her to stay calm before the dresser came.

&&&&&&&&&&

Draco stood outside in the lawns, telling people what to, where to out everything and how to do it. It was the happiest day of Draco's life. He never thought a day like this would ever come. As a child he had always believed that he would always get married to someone his parents found fitting, someone he had probably never met before but he had been wrong, he was actually going to marry a woman that over the past few weeks he had grown to love more than anything in the world. He almost laughed out loud thinking that a few months ago, the two had hated the mere sight of each other and now they couldn't keep away.

These past few weeks had been the happiest of Draco's life, what with Lucius being his father and all. He did not remember a time when he could just be himself whenever he wanted: laughing until he cried, making jokes, sharing his secrets, but that was the thing about Hermione; he didn't have to be anyone but himself. He did not have to pretend to be better than everyone else, treating everyone below him like dirt, making smart remarks about everything. Once he was sure everything was ready, Draco went back into the manor to get dressed, as the guests would begin arriving soon.

&&&&&&&&&&

At precisely one thirty, Hermione's dresser walked into the room and ordered her into the bath tub. She was a short, stout woman that spoke in a very heavy French accent. Her name was Gabriella. Once Hermione was done with her bath, she stood on a small stool as Gabriella made some final adjustments to her dress.

'My God voman, vhen was dis dress designed?' she asked, pointing at Hermione and muttering a charm under her breath 'you seem to hav gained a lot of weight'

'Yes well, I am pregnant you know' snapped Hermione irritably

'Oh my, I know zat you hav a fine husband, my dear, but zere is no need to be quite so eager' said Gabriella, clicking her tongue impatiently.

Hermione grew red with both fury and anger. How dare this woman…

Her thoughts were interrupted as Gabriella began to pull at her hair with a large hair brush. Soon, with the help of many charms and potions, Hermione's hair was up in an elegant bun at the top of her head, there were a few strands framing the sides of her face. Next was the makeup, just a bit of foundation, mascara and red lip-gloss. After slipping into a pair of silver, strappy stilettos, Hermione looked at her reflection in the large mirror. Her dress was white and strapless; it fitted her body perfectly bringing out her slight curves. It was tight around the upper body and flared out into a gigantic skirt at her hips. The skirt was pleated at one side, with beautiful hand made embroidery outlining each of the pleats. The dress trailed behind her almost a metre and was magically designed to stay that way so that it would not get caught in her feet. As Gabriella handed Hermione a bouquet of large red roses, her stomach erupted into a mass of butterflies.

Just then the door to the bedroom opened and Ginny, Samantha and Narcissa walked in gasping and exclaiming at the sight of Hermione:

'You look _gorgeous_ Hermione'

'Draco's not gonna be able to concentrate throughout the whole ceremony'

'My son is so lucky to be marrying such a beautiful woman'

Hermione just smiled at the three women, she was too nervous to say anything. She took in each of their appearances. Ginny and Sam were wearing identical gold, floor length dress. Ginny's red hair was up in a French roll and Sam's jet black hair cascaded in loose curls down her back. Narcissa was wearing a plain dark blue dress and her blonde hair was tied in a tight knot at the top of her head.

'The guests are here Hermione, so we better get a move on' said Ginny and with that the four women made their way out to the lawns.

&&&&&&&&&&

They reached their location to find that all the guests were already there, seated, waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. There were a huge number of guests; a lot were either colleagues of Draco or his distant relatives. Narcissa quietly made her way towards her seat in the front row and Hermione and her friends got ready to walk out. Just then Nick, accompanied by a house elf came running down the lawn. Nick was dressed adorably in a mini black tuxedo with a bow tie. His hair fell neatly around his face. Hermione almost cried at the sight of him, he would be the ring boy; the one that carried the rings. This was obvious as Nick had in his hand a silk, red cushion with two platinum bands resting in the middle. One was fairly large and more masculine and the other was a lot more delicate and feminine, with a small diamond resting in the middle. The organ began to play and the four set themselves into their respective positions: Hermione in the front, Ginny and Sam on either side of her, but a step behind and Nick walking carefully behind the three women, his small hands supporting the cushion.

Walking down the aisle, all Hermione concentrated on was the podium, where Draco was standing. He was dressed in a tailored black tuxedo, his hair gelled neatly back. Blaise Zabini was his best man and was dressed similarly to Draco. As Draco looked at Hermione walking up the aisle, his breath caught in his throat. She looked absolutely beautiful. He could tell she was nervous, as was he but all that mattered to him now was that in a few moments he would be able to call her his forever.

Once Hermione reached the podium the wedding announcer, as they were so called in the wizarding world, began his speech. Hermione barely paid attention to him and it was not until the vows were to be said that she was brought back down to earth. Both her and Draco turned towards each other and held out their right hands, As Draco took Hermione's small hand into his fairly large one the wizard pointed his wand toward the conjoined hands and muttered a spell, sending a silvery stream around them. This was when Draco started speaking:

'I Draco Malfoy, take you Hermione Granger, to be my wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness.' Draco said all this with a small smile on his face as he looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. Once he finished Hermione said her vows:

'I Hermione Granger , take you Draco Malfoy, to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness.' At this Nick stepped forward with then rings and Draco and Hermione took them of the cushion smiling proudly at Nick and slipped the rings onto each other's fingers.

The wedding announcer then spoke, completing the ceremony. 'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' Draco did not need telling twice, he out his arms around Hermione, sweeping her off her feet and kissed her passionately as the crowd cheered.

**A/N: there we go people, the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for, well what d'you think REVIEW!!! Oh and for a better look at the dress go to: **** i wasn't very good at describing it. **


	31. Dress Link

Hey Guys,

This is for all you people that wanted to see the dress. I am so sorry, i didn't realise the link didn't work. I've put it on my profile if you wanna check it out.

just want you all to know that there might not be an update in the coming weeks, buts i'll try squeeze one in, because i have exams on two weeks and doing 6 TEE it is not easy...oh and those people who think the story is finished, it did seem like a good place to end it but i'm not going to so don't be scared lol.

Thanks

ES1

The Evil Sheep

* * *


	32. Notes

Hey Guys,

Sorry but this ain't a chapter. As most of you have probably realised, i am remaking this story. Why you might ask. Well here's the reason. I was reading this the other day cuz i'd been studyin like hell and i needed a break and as i was reading it i thought OMG i did not write this, it was really bad. So i decided that i might remake it simply because this story lacks detail, a lot of them, everything is disjointed until very recently. Reposting it, will fill in these gaps and also the story will grow longer. It will not be EXACTLY the same, there will be bits added and that will make it a lot more interesting. Again i'm sorry to all of you that were looking forward to the next chapter but i have to do this. So if you're interested go check it out, the newer version, it called dun dun dun Rasing Draco's Son: The Remake. funny

ES1

The Evil Sheep


End file.
